Battle for Dream Island Again Do Over
by xebla
Summary: Round 2 for 22 contestants as they'd battle again for a tropical paradise; Dream Island. Hilarious will ensue and dramas make shocking appearances! Firey will be host! Two contestants will be replaced by three new players! Team switches in every episode! Find out as we do over Battle for Dream Island Again and make it more fabulous!
1. Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know

Welcome to the first episode of Battle for Dream Island Again Do Over! Or BFDIADO for short.

When I've asked Adam; one of the creators of Inanimate Insanity, a question about his current opinion on BFDIA. He told me that season two had lost their BFDI's charm and the characters became negative to degrees. Well, I'm here to save the day and bring back its charm!

I will be giving EVERY contestants some screen-time, even floaters like Rocky and Ice Cube for example. And to addition, I'll be giving them character development! Hopefully, you'll love them by the end of this story.

There's an important matter to discuss:

For now, I do NOT accept any vote you may cast! By this time, there's won't be much reader to begin with. HOWEVER, if this story garnered enough fans, I MIGHT let you vote. Until then, I'm doing the elimination my way and who I think that could be eliminated.

I do not own any characters from BFDIA. They belonged to jacknjellify.

 **OOO**

The scene opened with a large field. The sun was shining. Several white clouds were drifting across the blue sky. The grass and trees were breezed with cool, summer air. Leafy was running from an angry mob- Huh? An angry mob?!

Leafy was seen running away from an angry mob composed of Golf Ball, Pin, Coiny, Tennis Ball, Pencil, Teardrop, Ice Cube, Blocky and Pen. During last season's finale, Leafy stolen Dream Island after the winner; Firey, rejected her from entering said island. Before she was being executed by the other contestants, Firey literally swooped in and rescued her. However, with unknown explanation, Leafy was now being chased by the other contestants with Firey nowhere to be seen.

Leafy ran through a large gate with Coiny, Pen and Pencil followed closely behind. Teardrop and Blocky ran around the gate and joined. Everyone else had stopped by the gate, but only for them to re-join the mob a moment later.

Leafy then started jumping on every top of the hill. Unfortunately, it didn't create further distance between her and the mob, which was always close whenever Leafy landed. They ran into the forest, which gave Leafy a chance to sprint away and take

The mob stopped running and stared at the fork path. Tennis Ball turned to face his friends.

Tennis Ball: Don't you think we're taking this too far?

Golf Ball: (glare at Tennis Ball while getting into his face) Don't YOU wants Dream Island?!

Tennis Ball: Yeah sure, I do. But we don't actually have to capture Leafy, do we?

Golf Ball: Yes, we do.

Tennis Ball: Why?

Golf Ball: Because if we let Leafy escape, she'll steal Dream Island! (She turned to Pen) Pen, which way do we go?

Pen: (He looked out at the fork path in thought) Hmmmm... (He pointed to the right path) That way!

Pencil: Pen, Pen! (She brought out a green remote with a red button on it) Just use the Leafy Detector.

Pen: Leafy Detector?

Pencil: (She pressed the button, which started shaking the remote with sparks showing) I mean why prospect when you can detect?

The light of the Leafy Detector flowed through the left path and caught Leafy. The others follow the light and turn off the Leafy Detector once they had their sight on her. Soon, they chased Leafy out of the forest and arrived at Evil Canyon; a very narrow bridge which anyone could easily fall to their death if they weren't careful.

Leafy: (She was trying to cross the narrowest point of the bridge when a map flew onto her. As she hung on for dear life, she gasped at the map) Blue Skidoo, we can too! (She entered the map)

The others had caught up where Leafy was. Pin caught the map and shredded it into pieces. She grinned as she threw it in the air.

 **OOO**

Pen: (He ran over to Snowball, Blocky and Eraser and pointed at something off-screen) Hey guys, look!

Everyone turned to TV, who was uploading the voting results; the results would reveal who will compete in season two. Everyone was anxious to find out the results. And here they were.

The screen showed a green section, a red section and a dark, grey section:

GREY SECTION:

 **Total Votes:** 15, 532

 **Total Voters:** 789

RED SECTION:

Book – 296

Yellow Face – 292

Puffball – 291

TV – 287

Pen – 285

Black Hole – 262

David – 251

Blocky – 239

Golf Ball – 215

Eraser – 185

Firey Jr. – 179

Taco – 159

8-Ball – 154

Fanny – 153

Snowball – 143

Cake – 134

Robot Flower – 119

Remote – 115

Marker – 109

Pie – 104

Balloony – 102

Naily – 100

Cloudy – 97

Lollipop – 95

Lightning – 93

Evil Leafy – 90

Bell – 90

Basketball – 86

Pillow – 79

Barf Bag – 78

Eggy – 77

Clock – 59

Gaty – 54

Grassy – 53

Roboty – 50

Tree – 49

Saw – 36

Bottle – 29

Bracelety – 18

GREEN SECTION:

1st - Rocky – 1008

2nd - Nickel – 892

3rd - Firey – 724

4th - Leafy – 606

5th - Teardrop – 585

6th - Bomby – 582

7th - Bubble – 556

8th - Needle – 489

9th - Spongy – 456

10th - Dora – 439

11th - Pin – 405

12th - Ruby – 381

13th - Tennis Ball – 359

14th - Coiny – 334

15th - Pencil – 320

16th - Match – 315

17th - Ice Cube – 313

18th - Flower – 312

19th - Donut – 307

20th - Fries – 303

Then two small green section appeared with Golf Ball and Gelatin in it; confirming them as contestants.

Two large scoops red and green respectively appeared out of nowhere. The crowd scream when the scoops separate them into two groups; those who were competing for season two and those who weren't.

Book: (Staring at her name at the top of the red section) What? I didn't make it?! That's impossible!

Lollipop: Of course you didn't.

Book: But I'm a wonderful book!

Lollipop: I guess people judged you by your cover.

Book: Hey! Wait... Hey! Wait... HEY! Wai—(A piece of paper flew into her face. She pull it off and look at the paper) Hey, what's this? BFDI game rules...

Eraser: Give me that. (Take the paper from her and started reading it) Rule 1: Contestants not present may not compete.

Coiny: (Smirk) Well, bet that's unfortunate.

In the screen, Leafy, Bubble, Flower, Non-Existy and Woody vanished. The names moved upward and now Book, Yellow Face and Puffball were in the green section. A grey scoop appeared out of nowhere and lifted Book, Yellow Face and Puffball over to the accepted zone. They screamed as they landed beside them.

Book: (Smiling as she was talking to Fries) See, I knew I would make it!

Fries: (Walking backward) Get away, I can't stand your cover.

Book slapped Fries and eaten one of his fries. Fries slapped in retaliation, which made Book to spit out his piece of fry. Fries then eat one of Book's pages only to spit it out and the annoyed Book puts it back in its place.

Needle: (She looked at Yellow Face) Yellow Face, I don't remember you were up for the vote.

Yellow Face: They must've voted for me as a joke. (Smile) But I'd bet they loved my adverts! (The screen showed a white background with crudely drawn sad humans.) If you want your friends to vote for you, try our voting- (The crudely drawn people became happy when they see a crudely drawn voting box)

Fries: Stop advertising! We need to get on with the contest.

Eraser: (Reading the rules) Hold on, there's more. Rule 2: Whoever reached the final 5 last season are ineligible to compete.

Firey: WHAT?!

Firey and Spongy's names were from the screen, prompting TV and Pen into the green section. All four boys screamed as grey scoops switched them in different sections.

Firey: No! Now I'll never get Dream Island!

Coiny: (Smile) Good!

Match: (She high fives Pencil) Yes! No more Spongy!

Spongy: (Sad) Aw, seriously?

David: (He slapped Spongy) HEY!

Tennis Ball: That wasn't nice to say, Match.

Match: Listen, I had to deal with Spongy for over like, seventeen millions years, and it's such a relief to finally see him gone.

Firey let out a sigh and stared at the green group in sadness. Snowball was annoyed he didn't get chosen until Firey Jr., who was a smaller version of Firey, standing beside Firey. He looked at Firey Jr. and then looked at Firey. Blinking, he stared back and forth between the two of them until he snapped his head at them so fast, he became dizzy.

Snowball: (Gripping his head, teetering) HUH…? (His eyes rolled back and fell to the ground. Blocky and Remote stared at him in confusion.

Gelatin: So who's the host gonna be?

Puffball: (While she was singing in an autotuned voice, she was floating around while sparkling and changing size at the same time) Yeah, who I wanna know? Yeah, who I wanna know? Yeah, who I wanna know? Yeah, who I wanna know? Yeah, who I wanna know? Yeah, who I wanna know? Yeah, who I wanna know? Yeah, who I wanna know? Yeah, who I wanna know? Yeah, who I wanna know? Yeah, who I wanna know? Yeah, who I wanna know? Yeah, who I wanna know? Yeah, who I wanna know? Yeah, who I wanna knooooooow?

Pen: (Received spiralling eyes indicated he may have been completely hypnotized, until he shook himself awake) I think Firey should be the host! After all, he DID win last season.

Firey: (Grinned) Ya-hah! (He ran over to the accepted zone)

Coiny: (Worried) No, you can't! If he's the host, it's game over for me!

Pin: (Raise a brow at Coiny) Aren't you two, like friends now?

Coiny: Agreeing on one thing does NOT make us friends.

Pin: (She rolled her eyes) Whatever. You're just being paranoid.

Coiny looked at Firey, who gave him an Evil Firey expression, which terrified Coiny.

Golf Ball: Hey Eraser, anymore rules?

Eraser: Uh… oh yeah. (He looked at the paper again and notice a small yellow note attached to it) There's a note saying that Nickel can't compete on because he's on Inanimate Insanity.

Nickel: But I'm not on the show anymore!

Nevertheless, Nickel's name was removed from the screen and now Black Hole was in green section. Two grey scoops switched both boys into different sections. Whoever standing near Black Hole took a few steps backward.

Ruby: (Shudder) He's so creepy…

Golf Ball: Yes he is. But at least he's not David! (Pointing to the board, indicating David, who at the top of the red section)

David: Aw, seriously?

Eraser: Can I continue with the rules now? (He read the paper) Rule 3: Eliminated contestants must be killed. (Eyes widened) Wait, WHAT?!

Everyone in the red zone screamed whilst an Announcer Crusher crushed them. Luckily, Eraser has only hallucinated.

Eraser: (Reading the paper) Oh, eliminated contestants must be treated with TLC. Aww, okay. (He smile in relief, only to look worried)

The eliminated contestants started screaming whilst a large grey scoop moved under them and flung them into TLC.

The season two contestants all turned to Firey, who looked confused.

Firey: (He made a weird face) What?

Golf Ball: You're the host. You're supposed to be hosting!

Firey: Oh, right! Well, the first thing you should is to, um… (Scratching his head)

Golf Ball: (Annoyed) Maybe we should split into teams?!

Tennis Ball: (Smile) I think one team should have the original contestants, and the other should have the newbies!

All the newbies moved to one side, while the veteran on the other.

Pencil: (Smile smugly at Match) Their team may be even, but that won't be for long.

Donut: (Raise a brow at Pencil) What's THAT supposed to mean?

Pencil: (Gesturing at her team, who looked epic and god-like) We've been here for over two years. (She gestured to Donut's team, who looked uglier than Troll Face) You guys have only appeared for less than five minutes. The fans want to see their favourite again. One of you will be gone within three episodes.

Donut: That's not fair for you to assume that!

Pencil: So what? Sometimes you just have to deal with it.

Donut: (Glare at Pencil) Wh...WHAT?

Pencil: I said: sometimes you just have to deal with it!

Donut: (Walking over to Pencil) Well, sometimes you just have to deal with getting SLAPPED! (Slapped Pencil across her face)

Pencil: Well, sometimes you just have to deal with getting STABBED! (Stabbed the top of Donut with her tip)

Donut: Well, sometimes you just have to deal with getting set ablaze. (He set Pencil in flame with Firey)

Firey: Sometimes maybe you should just calm down...

Pencil: Sometimes maybe Firey's right!

Donut: Sometimes maybe Firey's WRONG!

Firey: (Holding the rules) But the rules are never wrong! (Read the paper) Rule 4: Every episode before the contest, at least one person must switch teams.

Everyone: (Gasp)

Firey: Including THIS episode!

Everyone: (Gasp)

Needle: What? We have to switch teams NOW?!

Gelatin: (Walking over to the veteran team) I don't mind. I'd rather be on the stronger team.

Fries: (Following Gelatin) Me too.

Soon, everyone except Donut switched over to the veteran team. Donut gave an angry glare with the screen only showing the row which has his eyes. Pencil does the same.

Pencil: Wait, I like my screen like this. (Changed her screen so there is a vertical rectangle covering her) See.

Match: OMG Pencil, me too! (High fives Pencil)

Fries: Really? I like mine like this. (Changed the screen to a hexagon)

Ruby: Well, I like mine like this. (Changed the screen to a star)

Firey: Let's all show our favourite screens.

Everyone: Yeah!

Every contestant started showing their favourite screen.

Bomby: a circle.

Dora: the blades of a fan.

Pen: a smiley face.

Match: Puffball.

Teardrop: the windows of a house.

Needle: a target.

Dora: the number 2.

Pin: a small rectangle.

Yellow Face: a rainbow shape.

TV: an explosion like shape, with a weird tongue and smile.

Dora: the number 3.

Puffball: Abe Lincoln's head.

Gelatin: a piece of string.

Coiny: a Firey death trap.

Rocky: barf.

Dora: the number 4.

Black Hole: the TLC.

Book: a house.

Donut: the announcer.

Firey: a Coiny death trap.

Dora: the number 5.

Tennis Ball: a flower.

Golf Ball: a recovery center.

Ice Cube: three Davids

 **OOO**

Golf Ball: Stop it people!

Coiny remained by the larger team until he felt a chill on his back. He looked behind him to see Dora, who remained still. Coiny stared at her with sweats began to pour down his face. Everything was silent… until it was broken.

Dora: (Demonic voice) **Deja Ahora.**

Coiny: (Running over to the other team) I'm switching teams! (He looked at the larger team, specifically toward Pin) Hey Pin, why don't you switch too?

Donut: Yeah Pin, you really need to switch.

Pin became nervous and looked between both teams.

Donut: You would not believe how much you need to switch. I highly recommend that you switch. Just go switch.

Book: Yeah Pin, you should switch.

Pin: What? Are you trying to exclude me?

The larger team: (Grinning, walking toward Pin whole pumping their fists in the air – if they have arms) Switch, Switch, Switch, Switch, Switch, Switch, Switch, Switch!

Pin: (She ran over to Donut and Coiny) Okay okay, I switched.

Fries: Finally.

Yellow Face: (Reading the rules) Rule 5: Spin the wheel to choose the next contest!

Gelatin spun the colorful wheel with several challenges on it. Everyone was waiting anxiously until the wheel had come to a stop and landed on "Tug of War".

Everyone: (Gasp)

 **OOO**

Theme Song! Battle for Dream Island Again!

 **OOO**

Firey: (He was standing beside a smaller team. He stared out at the larger team, who was on the other side of the pit. Both teams were holding one long rope. He smiled at both teams) It's simple guys. First team to have every member of the opposing team into the pit win! Three!

Golf Ball clenched her teeth onto the rope.

Firey: Two!

Donut placed his feet into position.

Firey: One!

Rocky had his tongue sticking out while staring blankly.

Firey: GO!

The larger team ran and with sheer number of strength, they easily pulled Coiny, Pin and Donut into the pit. Firey stared down at the pit.

Firey: (Annoyed) That was anticlimactic.

Coiny, Pit and Donut: (Screaming as they were falling down the pit until they landed onto podium with their names engraved into it)

Coiny: Did we lose?

Pin: Yeah, we lost.

Coiny: We should have won.

Pin: I agree.

Donut: Do not comment to vote! Instead, rate these videos.

It was revealed that the rules of elimination had changed. You have to vote on the contestant's video. Whoever received the most likes would get a prize. And whoever received the most dislikes would be eliminated.

 **WHO WILL YOU CHOOSE?**

Coiny

Donut

Pin

 **OOO**

It's night time on Yoyleland and Leafy was sitting quietly, listening to a small BoomBox.

BoomBox: Has this ever happened to you? Do you want to know where Leafy is but you don't know where Leafy is? Well do we have the solution for you. Buy our new Leafy Detector as soon as you possibly can. "Why would you ever want to do that?" you ask. Here's why. Our lovely little lettuce-colored locator is revolutionary Leafy locator. Buy now.

Leafy silently switched off BoomBox.


	2. Get Digging

Here's the second episode of BFDIA Do Over! Hope you'll enjoy them!

If I put this in July 1st 2012 to stay in the timeline, the song; Diggy Diggy Hole shouldn't be here since it was released nine months ago. But that song was too perfect for a scene I'm putting up.

In my alternative timeline; the first episode was released in January 1st 2015.

P.S. I do not own that song.

I do not own any characters from BFDIA. They belonged to jacknjellify.

 **OOO**

A team composed of Coiny, Pin and Donut were in the forest to discuss an important matter.

Coiny: Let's try to come up with a team name.

Donut: Please tell me you did not just say that.

Coiny: Why?

Donut: Just forget it!

Coiny: Donut, we need a way to identify ourselves.

Donut: Whatever! (He left the scene)

Coiny looked at Pin and surprised of seeing Pin covered in ooze.

Coiny: Whoa! Pin, what happened?!

Pin: Last night I got really nervous about being eliminated, so I got all sweaty!

Coiny: (He ran a finger through a ooze) But this isn't sweat, it's ooze.

Pin: I know. Pins sweat ooze, not water.

Coiny: Weird. Anyway, got any team names?

Pin: Oh, let's call ourselves: The Coiny-Pin-Donut Bunch. (The picture showed the three of them smiling with said team name above them)

Coiny: Seriously? That's all you can come up with?

Pin: Well, what do you suggest?

Coiny: Something with a little more pizzaz. I've got it! (Rolling like a wheel) I can roll like a wheel, (Pin ate an ooze) you're covered in ooze and Donut's got a hole. (Donut was walking)

Pin: Uh, so what's our name?

Coiny: (Grinned) WHEEL OOZE A HOLE BUNCH! (The team name appeared on screen)

Donut: Coiny!

Coiny: What?

Donut: This isn't funny.

Coiny: Well if you don't like it, you can go eliminate yourself.

 **OOO**

Theme Song! Battle for Dream Island Again!

 **OOO**

Ice Cube was licking her body.

Match: OMG Pence-Pence, did you see THAT!?

Ice Cube looked sad.

Pencil: Yeah. Icy made an UGLY face!

Match: Icy's such a hideous menace.

Pencil: Icy, I can't look you straight in the face anymore.

The screen had turned dark and Evil Firey was holding a large cake engulfing in flame.

Firey: (Demonic voice) CAKE AT STAKES! (Evil, demonic music was played)

The scenery went back to normal and Firey noticed everyone was hiding behind a large shield, terrified of Evil Firey. Ruby curled her legs and sucked her thumb.

Gelatin: (Scared) Firey, that was TERRIFYING!

Pin: (Scared) Over the top double negative!

Fries: (Glare) Yeah! We deserve better than THAT!

Firey: (Glare) Hey, it's work in progress! (He turned to W.O.A.H. Bunch) C'mon, let's go do Cake at Stakes.

Firey and the annoyed W.O.A.H Bunch approached the Cake at Stakes area. There was a humungous crowd of members of the opposing team mocking them. They arrived at the Cake at Stakes area. It looked the same as last season's recent elimination area. However, there was a TV (Not TV contestant) implanted onto the base. W.O.A.H. Bunch sat onto the red chairs and faced Firey, who was standing beside the TV.

Firey: (Smile) This is how the elimination will go this season. You each get a video for the voters to press like or dislike. (The TV was showing likes and dislikes buttons) Whoever received the most likes will win a prize!

W.O.A.H. Bunch: Ooooo!

Pin: (Smile) What kind of prize?

Firey: It's can be anything! You won't know what you'll get until after you spun the wheel. (Gesturing to the colorful wheel with prizes on it) BUT! If you get the most dislikes, you'll be eliminated!

W.O.A.H. Bunch: (Gasp)

Firey: Now let's us who will win the prize!

The TV revealed the results:

 **Total Votes:** 1,986

 **Total Likes:** 1,008

 **Total Dislikes:** 978

The screen shown three green bars raised and revealed the likes votes.

 **Coiny:** 448

Pin: 363

Donut: 197

Firey: (Glare at the screen) Darn it!

Coiny: (Smile) Yes! (He ran over to the colorful wheel) Let's see what my prize is. (He spun the wheel and it landed on Seeds)

Coiny: (Staring at the seeds) Sigh...

Firey: (Pointing mockingly at Coiny) Haha! (He looked at the screen, smirking) Does Coiny get the most dislikes?

Coiny: HEY!

The screen shown three red bars lowered and revealed the dislikes votes.

 **Donut:** 573

Pin: 252

Coiny: 153

Firey: (Disappointed) Aw… (Holding out two slices of cake) Well, here's your cake. (He threw it to Coiny and Pin. He looked at terrified Donut) Donut, you're out.

Donut: No! (A platform appeared and flung him into Tiny Losers Chamber, screaming. Afterward, it flung TLC into Locker of Losers. The LOL's lock then clicked, sealing all of the contestants inside)

Firey, Coiny and Pin arrived back to the main area. Coiny and Pin were seen talking.

Pin: Now our team consists of only 2 members!

Coiny: Yeah. Somebody better switch to our team or we're doomed.

Pin: (Look at Team No-Name) Hey! Does anyone want to switch?

Team No-Name took a few steps backward slowly.

Coiny: (Annoyed) Great, now what?

Pin: (Smile) We can steal them!

Coiny: (Raise a brow at Pin) Say what?

Pin: (Showing Coiny Rule 4 on BFDI Game Rules) Firey didn't mention it, but it's said that if one team went down to two members, they can steal a member of the opposing team.

Coiny: (Grinned) THAT'S PERFECT! Now we just we need to choose who to steal!

Pin: (Smile) Let's take Teardrop!

Coiny: Why her?

Pin: Because she's my best friend!

Coiny: How do you know?

Pin: She's the only one who hasn't said she hates me!

Coiny stared at Pin with a "Seriously?" expression and then Pin flipped her smile upside-down.

Coiny: (He and Pin walked over to Teardrop and dragged her away) Well, let's take her and get out of here.

Book: WAIT! (Walking over to W.O.A.H Bunch, glaring at them) Teardrop will ONLY switch if she wants to switch!

Coiny: She can't. (He showed Book Rule 4 on BFDI Game Rules) We're allowed to steal a member from your team if we're down to two. And now, Teardrop is MINE! (Smirking evilly as him and Pin continued to drag Teardrop away)

Pen: (To Book) I can't believe you let them get away with it!

Book: I'm sorry, but rules are rules.

Fries: Whatever. Teardrop wasn't much a LEADER anyway. (He turned to Gelatin, who was standing next to the colorful wheel) Let's just get to the contest.

Gelatin spun the wheel and it landed on "Make Yoylestew".

Firey: (Grinned at the wheel) That's good because I'm hungry! (Turn to the contestants) You guys need to make yoylestew. When both teams have finished making them, I'll judge them and determine the winner!

Fries: Well, get digging Bomby! The ingredients are probably underground. (Gave the shovel to Bomby, who then starting digging)

Golf Ball: So how are we going to do this?

Book: Yeah, we need yoyleberries for yoylestew.

Pen: And the nearest yoyleberries are in Yoyleland! (Pointing to the map on TV) Which is 2,763 miles away! It'll take months of walking.

Golf Ball: (Get into Pen's face) But only HOURS of FLYING.

Pen: Flying!? But nobody here can fly! (He was unaware that an angry Puffball was growing behind him)

Golf Ball: (Intimated by Puffball's size) Uh... turn around.

Pen does so, only resulting in him screaming while jumping back a few feet.

Golf Ball: Rocky, Gelatin, Book, Needle, and Ice Cube. You can all ride Puffball to Yoyleland! Bring back LOTS of yoyleberries!

Pencil: But if you guys EVER, come across a wild Leafy, get away as fast as possible!

Needle: Whose Leafy are we referring to?

Golf Ball: All of them. Now go!

Rocky, Gelatin, Book, Needle and Ice Cube climbed onto Puffball and floated away to Yoyleland.

Golf Ball: As for the rest of us, we need to put together the other ingredients for the stew.

Yellow Face: So where do we START?!

Tennis Ball: Well, we need a bowl, and bigger are BETTER.

Match: (Holding a bowl) Is MY bowl big enough?

Pen: (Smirking while standing beside a bigger bowl) Heh, nowhere near. But mine is!

Golf Ball: Guys, you're all thinking too small! If we want a big bowl, we must build it ourselves! (The camera panned out, revealing she was inside a large circle) I've drawn where the base of the bowl should go. Hmm... Pen, Yellow Face, TV, Dora and Fries, you build the bowl. Ruby, Black Hole, Match and Pencil, you get the ingredients.

Fries: (Glaring at Golf Ball) You didn't assign YOURSELF a job!

Golf Ball: I'm "team manager"!

Fries: (Sarcastically) Great excuse!

Golf Ball: (Glaring at Fries) This isn't an excuse; it's a serious and demanding job! (She walked away)

Fries: (Whispering) Yeah, let's see what you say when you get kicked off. (Pointing accusingly at Tennis Ball) And what about you!?

Tennis Ball: Uh... co-manager.

Fries: Whatever... (Give a shovel to Dora) Get digging Dora, the ingredients are probably underground.

Dora: (Speaking in "Perfect Spanish" while she was digging underground) I am very glad Fries gave me the shovel, and, with it, the ability to dig. I know that if I can dig, I can create islands! And since islands are my only food, creating islands is very important to me. I love islands so much that I have written my very own island song. Would you like to hear it? Never mind - I don't care about your opinion. I'm going to sing it anyway. It goes - 'Islands, islands! Yum, yum yum! Islands, islands! Chomp. Islands! They are so delish! Gimme islands now! Gimme! Gimme gimme, gimme! Gimme. Islands! Yum! Islands. Glorp. Shlorp! Gobble! Gloop! Gulp! Lala! Islands.' So, what did you think? Never mind - I don't care about your opinion. I know that you, being biased against us island-eaters, will say you hate it. But we island-eaters know that all the songs we write are wonderful. My two favorite things in the world are islands and songs. My two least favorite things are you and David. David is not my brother. He is not even related to me. I have tried to kill him plenty of times, but all my attempts have failed miserably. Most of my failures are the result of the horrendous "David Cloner." I forgot to tell you that the David Cloner ranks third on my least favorite list. Anyway, back to islands. I like islands. They are good. So good, I want to sing my song again! 'Islands, islands! Yum, yum yum! Islands, islands! Chomp. Islands! They are so delish! Gimme islands now! Gimme! Gimme gimme, gimme! Gimme. Islands! Yum! Islands. Glorp. Shlorp! Gobble! Gloop! Gulp! Lala! Islands.

While Team No-Name was making their yoylestew, W.O.A.H. Bunch was standing around with nothing.

Coiny: Well, we're doomed. We've got no yoyleberries, or flying puffballs.

Pin: Let me see those seeds you got as a prize.

Coiny fished out the seeds and gave them to Pin.

Pin: (Looking at them and grinned at her teammates) Yup. They're yoyleseeds. Just plant them, and they'll grow in yoyleberries in seconds!

Coiny: Seconds? (He planted the seeds. Few seconds later, yoylebush appeared and pushed him back)

Meanwhile, floating in the skies, Puffball, Gelatin, Rocky, Needle, Ice Cube and Book were travelling to Yoyleland to receive yoyleberries for their yoylestew. Gelatin shifted in his position.

Gelatin: There isn't enough room up here.

Suddenly, the wind picked up and blew Rocky, Ice Cube and Book off of Puffball.

Gelatin: That's better!

Needle: (Concern) But?

Puffball looked concern as well.

As they were falling, Ice Cube and Book screamed while Rocky smiled. They landed in Evil Forest.

Book: (Sat up, rubbing her head) Huh?

Evil Leafy had teleported near them, promptly the three teammates to scream. They ran away screaming while Evil Leafy pursuing by teleporting from place to place. Eventually, they arrived at Evil Canyon; the last Leafy's whereabouts before being trapped in Yoyleland.

Book and Rocky were still screaming as they crossed the narrowest point of the bridge. Their weight had cracked it. The bridge collapsed under Ice Cube and she started falling into the gorge with a row of spikes at the bottom.

Ice Cube screamed and closed her eyes to brace for her painful death. Book extended her arm, grabbed Ice Cube and pulled her up onto the bridge. Rocky, Ice Cube and Book let out a sigh of relief.

Book: That, That's a relief. Now that bridge is broken, Evil Leafy can't cross! We should be saf-

Evil Leafy had teleported in front of them. Book, Ice Cube and Rocky screamed in terror. Before they could do anything else, Evil Leafy teleported right next to Rocky and grabbed him.

Rocky: (Flailing and gasping out for anything to vomit on Evil Leafy. But nothing came out)

While Rocky was struggling to escape from Evil Leafy, Book and Ice Cube used this opportunity to escape.

Ice Cube: (Glance back at Rocky with concern and then look at Book)

Book: (To Ice Cube) There's nothing we can do for him, Ice Cube. We've gotta escape while we can!

Rocky felt his energy was draining, so he stopped struggling and became unconscious. Evil Leafy dropped him to the ground and then teleported on top of him. As the screen turned black, Evil Leafy was descending into Rocky's body.

 **OOO**

Yellow Face: Need to kill someone right away? (A drawn dead body appeared with the word "dead" above it) Then buy our-

Golf Ball: (Interrupted Yellow Face's advert) Yellow Face, we don't have time for ads! You should be building our bowl! (She looked at Book and Ice Cube) And you two should be going to Yoyleland!

Book: We fell into a forest, and Evil Leafy chased us out. Rocky was with us, but Evil Leafy captured him!

TV: Dun, dun, DUN! (His screen was showing said words while dramatic music was playing)

Golf Ball: (Annoyed) TV, you're not helping!

Meanwhile, W.O.A.H. Bunch was just about to finish their yoylestew.

Pin: (Squashed yoyleberries) Viola! Done!

Coiny: (Grinned) Yes! Hi-five! (Extending his hand toward Pin)

Pin hi-five Coiny, only for smiling Teardrop to be in the way.

Coiny: Teardrop, that Hi-Five wasn't for you.

Pin: (Glare at Teardrop) Yeah TD! Everyone knows you aren't a real contestant!

During their long to Yoyleland, Puffball, Gelatin and Needle were flying past the forest and desert with LOL to be founded along the way. When they arrived at the ocean, the day had suddenly turned night and the moon appeared in the sky.

Gelatin: (Staring at night sky) Our planet is weird.

Needle: (Nodded) Yeah. (She then noticed a piece of wood was floating in the ocean. She doesn't know why, but there was something about that wood intrigued her. She raised a brow at it before it became too far to see it. The sky had turned aquatic blue with glint of light in the ocean. They pasted several houses and she gasped at seeing Ice Cube Recovery Center Creator floating in the ocean) Ice Cube will be happy to know this! (Smile)

Soon, they left the ocean as the sky turned dark again with several planets appeared. Daylight came again once they've arrived at the ocean. The sky was changing into yellow just as Puffball, Gelatin and Needle arrived at Yoyleland.

Puffball: (Smile) We're here!

Gelatin: Sounds good. (Smile) Needle, let's get yoyleberries! (He brought out two picnic baskets)

Needle: (Grinned) Yeah!

As they were picking out yoyleberries, back at the main base, Pencil, Match and Ruby were pouring dangerous and disgusting ingredients into the bowl.

Match: Ruby, wanna join our alliance?

Ruby: But what about Bubble? Isn't she in your alliance?

Pencil: Sadly, she's dead.

Ruby: And Ice Cube?

Match: Well, Ice Cube made an ugly face like, real like that.

Ruby: (Smile) Then I'll join!

Pencil: (Grinned) Yeah!

Fries: (Holding out a shovel to TV) Get digging TV, the ingredients are probably underground.

TV: _I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole. Diggy diggy hole, diggy diggy hole. I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole. Diggy diggy hole, digging a hole!_ (While he was somehow digging with his legs, the screen showed a music video of "Diggy Diggy Hole")

Back at Yoyleland, Needle was picking out yoyleberries and putting them in the basket when she noticed something moving ahead of her. She stepped forward and gasped at the sight. Sitting on the ground ahead of her was Leafy except she was metal.

Leafy: I'm glad that I'm not too needy.

Needle: (Stepped forward and slapped Leafy) DON'T CALL ME NEED-

Leafy: GRRR! (Brought out a knife and aimed at Needle)

Needle: -y…

Leafy threw a knife at Needle, who dodged and then ran away. Leafy then started throwing multiple knives at Needle and Gelatin, who started running away as well.

Gelatin: (Glare at Needle) Why did you do that, Needle?

Needle: I didn't mean to!

Gelatin: (Smile) It's okay. (Brought out a box of glowing spitballs) I got acid spitballs. One hit and Leafy will disintegrate into ash!

Needle: (Grabbing one of the spitballs and aimed it at Leafy) Fire! (She fired acid spitballs at Leafy)

Leafy: Huh? (Noticing the incoming acid spitballs, she used her dodging skills from "Lofty" to avoid all of them. She held up multiple knives over her head) GRRRRRR! (She threw the knifes again at Needle and Gelatin)

Gelatin: What's with the knives?

Puffball: (Floating over to Needle and Gelatin and put them on top of her) I think we've got enough yoyleberries! Let's GOOOOOOOOO!

Needle: But…

Puffball: (Flying away in the same direction she was before. However, there were multiple knives chasing after her) Why's the knives are chasing us?!

Gelatin: I don't know, but keep flying away, Puffball!

Back at the main base, Fries gave Pen a task.

Fries: (Gave the shovel to Pen) Get digging, Pen, the ingredients are probably um... uh, UNDERGROUND!

Pen: Why don't you dig as well?

Fries: Because I need to keep an eye on everyone else who were also digging! (Pointing to other holes)

Pen: Hmm… (Shrug) Good point, man. (He started digging underground)

Pencil, Match and Ruby were still pouring horrible, nasty stuffs into the bowl.

Match: OMG! I've got an idea! Let's blow bubbles, to bring Bubble back to life!

Pencil: YEAH! (Brought out bubble solution and blowing wand) I've got my bubble solution and blowing wand so let's do it!

Match: OMG! We can have our original alliance back!

Ruby: Ugh, WAIT!

Pencil: What?

Ruby: Dipping your wand and blowing a bubble is so much work, right?

Pencil: Uh, no! It's not.

Ruby: And for what? A friend that you did fine without; when they can't even count to three! Totally not worth it.

Pencil: I think it's worth a try!

Ruby: Please, you've got better things to do.

Pencil: You're being weird, Ruby.

Ruby: Just trying to save our friend on wasting her effort on things she doesn't need. Heh heh. (She turned to Black Hole) Black Hole, can you please pass me more ingredients?

Black Hole: (He floated over to a shelf full of ingredients and slowly sucked the whole thing)

Ruby: (Gripping her head in shock) Black Hole! Don't eat them!

Puffball, Gelatin and Needle reached back at base camp; avoiding flying knives and meet up with Golf Ball.

Golf Ball: Good. You're back. (Noticed the flying knives above her) What's with the flying knives?

Puffball: Don't ask.

Unbeknownst to them, some of Leafy's knives had penetrated the bowl, leaking out streams of stew. While that was happening, Gelatin and Needle were pouring yoyleberries into said bowl.

Golf Ball: (Smile) We're almost done!

Fries: (Holding out a shovel to Yellow Face) Get digging, Yellow Face, the ingredients are probably down there.

Yellow Face: (He started digging somehow with no arms and legs)

In the meantime, Needle and Gelatin were emptying out the last of yoyleberries into the bowl.

Golf Ball: (Smile at the large bowl, not aware the bowl was leaking) I think we're done with this stew.

Firey: (Walked over to them) Time's up! Turn in your stews.

Both teams placed their stews over to Firey. He picked up W.O.A.H. Bunch, stared at it and ate it. W.O.A.H. Bunch was waiting anxiously as Firey was chewing their stew. He swallowed it and grinned at them.

Firey: I like it, W.O.A.H. Bunch! Your stew was sweet and simple. (Turned to face Team No-Name's bowl) But I see a big winner here!

W.O.A.H. Bunch: (Gulped)

Firey: (He climbed up the bowl, scooped up the stew and swallowed. Immediately, he shuddered and spit it out. He wiped his mouth and looked at Team No-Name) Your stew tasted a bit sharp. You also went overboard with both quantity and ingredients. But, if you included more lava into the stew, you would've won.

Ruby: (To Pencil and Match) I told you!

Firey: Because their stew was actually sweet, W.O.A.H. Bunch wins! (Smile)

Pin and Coiny cheered while Teardrop fist pumped.

Firey: (Off-screen while showing the picture of the losing team) So viewers, vote on the members of Team No-Name by rating their videos!

Golf Ball: (Appeared on screen) Team No-Name? We didn't agree- (Firey pushed her out of the screen)

Firey: Why not vote on them all?

 **WHO WILL YOU CHOOSE?**

Rocky

Bomby

Needle

Dora

Ruby

Tennis Ball

Pencil

Match

Ice Cube

Fries

Book

Yellow Face

Puffball

TV

Pen

Black Hole

Golf Ball

Gelatin

 **OOO**

It was night time and Fires stared at five holes which were dug by his teammates.

Fries: Um... you guys can stop. (Suddenly he heard singing down one of the holes)

TV: I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole.

TV, Bomby, Pen and Yellow Face: (Their head popped out, smiling) Diggy diggy hole!

Dora: (Her head popped out; singing fast with the subtitles: Digging a hole!) Cavar el agujero!

During the singing, Fries looked shock.


	3. Insectophobe's Nightmare 3

This episode has made a mark: I had included an original scene. It was a nice idea of having a scene before the theme song and Cake at Stake. The scene featured a contestant who was hardly noticeable in the canon. I've told you I would give everyone some screen-time!

I do not own any characters from BFDIA. They belonged to jacknjellify.

 **OOO**

Pen: (Singing while he was walking) _I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole._

Dora: (Appeared with a shovel and started speaking in "Perfect Spanish") Stop singing that song! You've sung it a million times, and if you don't shut up, I will bash you with this shovel until you can no longer remember the song and it's out of your life!

Pen: Dora, you know I can't understand you. No one does! (Dodge when Dora swung a shovel at him) HEY!

Dora: ("Perfect Spanish") Do you understand that? I hope you do, or I'll do it again; unless you're singing my island song. It goes - 'Islands, islands! Yum, yum yum! Islands, islands! Chomp. Islands! They are so delish! Gimme islands now! Gimme! Gimme gimme, gimme! Gimme. Islands! Yum! Islands. Glorp. Shlorp! Gobble! Gloop! Gulp! Lala! Islands.'

Pen: (Glare at Dora) Again, I don't know what you're saying! What did I do to make you mad?!

Dora: ("Perfect Spanish") I've just explained my reasons why you're becoming my enemy! You're not the voters or David, but if you're either of them, I'll-

Emotionless voice: Shut up.

Pen and Dora stopped and turned to see Black Hole.

Pen: Did you say that?

Black Hole: Yes.

Pen: Whoa! You've just talk for the first time!

Dora: ("Perfect Spanish") Unlike Teardrop.

Black Hole: You two were arguing because someone was singing the same song over and over again? I could just suck you both and I'd never have to hear you arguing again. You both are a waste of space of my emptiness. (He left the scene)

Pen: (Stared at Black Hole in shock)

Dora: (Speaking real Spanish) Eso es duro. (The subtitles: "That's harsh." appeared on screen)

 **OOO**

Theme Song! Battle for Dream Island Again!

 **OOO**

Back at the main area, everyone had gathered together to wait for one team to leave for Cake of Stake.

Fries: (To Firey) Let's hear that new Cake at Stake song.

Firey: (Glare at Fries) You made me upset about how hard I've worked on that. I'm not even gonna try this time. (Brought out a paper and grabbed Pencil)

Pencil: HEY!

Firey: (Using Pencil to write down something on the paper and then give it to Fries. Pencil get down and slapped Firey) OW!

Fries: (Looking at crappy title; Cake at Stake!) It's pathetic, but at least it's doesn't give us nightmares.

Team No-Name followed Firey to Cake at Stake while a humungous crowd of members of the opposing team mocking them. They arrived at the elimination area and sat down. TV, Fries, Pencil, Match, Ruby, Book, Needle, Gelatin and Pen stared at W.O.A.H. Bunch's cloned crowd.

Gelatin: Where are these guys coming from? This is getting out of control.

Needle: (To Gelatin) Should we do something?

Black Hole: (Floating out of the elimination area, grown in size and started inhaling all the cloned characters. The cloned screamed as they were being sucked by him. A moment later, he finished the job and floated back to his seat)

Match: (Gasp) Wow, Black Hole! Doesn't that make you gained weight? I mean, like, where did you put it all?

Tennis Ball: I think that question would be better suited for Rocky.

Firey: Do you guys know the rules for this season's elimination?

Yellow Face: Yeah, we know in the last episode.

Firey: (Nodded) Good. (He looked at the screen and gasped at the numbers)

 **Total Votes:** 6,248

 **Total Likes:** 3,744

 **Total Dislikes:** 2,504

Firey: Wow! That's so much more votes than last time!

Golf Ball: There are eighteen of us. Of course, there'd be more votes!

Firey: So who will win the prize?

The screen shown eighteen green bars lowered and revealed the likes votes.

 **Puffball** : 362

Rocky: 338

TV: 302

Pen: 249

Needle: 231

Bomby: 229

Tennis Ball: 226

Black Hole: 203

Book: 200

Ice Cube: 197

Gelatin: 186

Ruby: 174

Yellow Face: 151

Fries: 148

Pencil: 140

Match: 138

Golf Ball: 138

Dora: 132

Puffball: (Grinned) Yay!

Golf Ball: But I was supposed to get the most likes, I managed the team!

Puffball: (Floated over to the colorful wheel and attempt to spin it, only she can't) Um, could you spin it for me, Book?

Book: (Smile) Sure! (Spun the wheel, which landed on "Personal Speaker Box")

Puffball: Neat!

A speaker box appeared near Pencil and Match. It had a design of Puffball with a lens on it.

Pencil: (Rubbing the speaker box) Hey, it's so fuzzy! (Grinned)

Puffball Speaker Box: (Look at Pencil) Stop that!

Pencil: (To Puffball) It even sounds like you, Puffy.

Puffball: (Glaring at Pencil whilst increasing her size) Don't call me Puffy, but I'm not gonna slap you, cause I'm nice.

Pencil: No, you're not gonna slap me because you don't have arms.

Puffball: Whatever.

Puffball Speaker Box: Tennis Ball is safe with only 58 dislikes. (The screen showed a red bar under Tennis Ball. She gave a cake to Tennis Ball)

Tennis Ball: (Caught his cake) Yay...oww.

Firey: (Glaring at Puffball Speaker Box) Hey, I'm supposed to be giving out cakes! I'm the host!

Puffball Speaker Box: We can hosts together. Two hosts are better than one!

Firey: (Thinking before smiling) You're right!

Puffball Speaker Box: (Nodded) Good. (Face the contestants) My owner is also safe with 59. (The screen showed a red bar under Puffball. She gave a cake to Puffball)

Puffball: (Happily ate the cake)

Firey: (Threw cakes to TV and Needle) You guys are safe too. (Threw a cake to an empty seat) Rocky's safe as well, but he's probably dead. (An image of Evil Leafy was descending into Rocky's body)

Puffball Speaker Box: Also safe is: Bomby, Ice Cube, Book, Pen, Gelatin and Black Hole. (The screen was showing the remaining Team-No Name who hasn't received a cake. Whoever was declared safe was replaced by a number of their dislikes) Now most of you are safe, and some of you are not.

The lights shone on seven remaining contestants.

Pencil: (Jumping) Oh no, Alliance! None of us are safe yet!

Puffball Speaker Box: Pencil is overreacting. (The showed red bars under Pencil, Match and Ruby) Your entire alliance is safe. (Threw cakes to Pencil, Match and Ruby)

Firey: (Threw the cakes) And so are Golf Ball and Yellow Face.

Yellow Face: Finally.

The lights flashed on Dora and nervous Fries and the screen split between them.

Puffball Speaker Box: Dora, why don't you go explore the TLC?

Fries received his cake. Dora was launched into the air and landed in the TLC. Its' lid was immediately closed and then the LOL's lid closes and then the lock came out of the LOL.

THE DISLIKES RESULT:

 **Dora:** 359

Fries: 271

Yellow Face: 237

Golf Ball: 205

Match: 186

Pencil: 182

Ruby: 170

Black Hole: 133

Gelatin: 111

Pen: 106

Book: 88

Ice Cube: 72

Bomby: 69

Rocky: 68

Needle: 66

TV: 64

Puffball: 59

Tennis Ball: 58

 **OOO**

The characters walked back to the main base where they were about to reveal this episode's challenge. However, there was one thing they had to do before they could.

Coiny: Hey um, Needle, if you don't switch, I'll call you Needy.

Needle: (Gasped)

Coiny: ...Three times.

Needle: (Gasped)

Coiny: ...In a row.

Needle: (Gasped once more, sweating)

Fries: Oh come on, that can't be serious.

Coiny's nasty grin was growing while Needle was trembling, sweats pouring down her face, teeth were chattering and the screen became disorienting into the point where it was showing static. The screen went back to normal and smiling Needle joined W.O.A.H. Bunch.

Fries: (He face-palm himself)

Gelatin: (Ate one of Fries' French Fries) Fries, your fries are disgusting. They're over like a year old.

Fries: (Glare at Gelatin) They ARE over a year old!

Puffball Speaker Box: (Standing beside the colorful wheel) Spin the wheel to choose the next contest.

Gelatin spun the wheel and it landed on "Destroy Bugs".

Firey: (Gesturing to two large glass boxes) Everyone must enter their team glass boxes.

The contestants entered their team glass boxes except for Pencil, Match and Ruby.

Golf Ball: (Glare at the Alliance) Ruby, Pencil, Match! Why aren't you coming?

Match: We um like excuse ourselves from this contest.

Golf Ball: You can't do that! Every team member must—

Match: (Pressed a finger to Golf Ball's lips) Sh, sh, it's okay.

Puffball Speaker Box: First team to kill all the bugs in their glass box wins. Go!

Bugs landed in W.O.A.H Bunch's glass box and the W.O.A.H Bunchers started screaming in terror and then they landed in Team No-Name's glass box and the Team No-Namers screamed in terror.

Pen: (Screaming and jumping to avoid the bugs) I don't be wanna be poisoned!

TV: (Starting playing the intro of Britney Spears's Toxic)

Fries: (Glare at TV) This is so not the time, TV!

The bug poisoned Yellow Face, who turned green and flopped to the floor.

Golf Ball: (Glaring at dead Yellow Face) Yellow Face! Stop been poisoned! You've got work to do!

While they were stomping bugs mercilessly, Ruby turned to Pencil and Match.

Ruby: Hey Alliance, I have a confession to make.

Pencil: I knew it! (Pointing accusingly at Ruby) Didn't you know it, Match?

Match: OMG, I totally, like, knew it.

Pencil: Anyway, go on.

Ruby: I may have been acting weird a while ago, because I thought if Bubble came back I'd be expelled from the Alliance!

Match: No you wouldn't, Ruby! We can have an Alliance of all four of us! (Grinned)

Ruby: Oh really? (Smile) Ok!

Pencil: Well, (Brought out Bubble Solution and Bubble Blower) time to bring Bubble back to life! (Blew Bubble back to life)

Pencil and Ruby: Yay!

Match: (Unimpressed) What? No technique?

Pencil: No. I'm self-taught.

Match: (Leaning against Bubble) So Bubble, nice to be back?

Bubble: Yeah, but what's that? (Pointing at Ruby) She's not in our Alliance! (She kicked Ruby to Team No-Name's glass box) That's better! (Smile)

Ruby: See? I knew it!

Match: Bubble, Ruby's in our Alliance now.

Bubble: But we can't have four Alliance members!

Match: Why, like, Why not?

Bubble: (Brought out a book of BFDI Tips and Tricks) According to The Book of BFDI Tips and Tricks, (Open the book, showing Tip #27) an Alliance of more than or equal to four will most surely divide into opposite sides!

Pencil: What's that supposed to mean?

Bubble: It means that if our Alliance is too big we'll split up and become enemies!

Pencil: Look Bubble, (Grabbed the book and showing Bubble the book's age) this book is over a billion years old (Flipped the next page and it showed Golf Ball) and it was written by Golf Ball who is a dozer brain bossy bot. What does she know? She was eliminated eighth!

Bubble: Hmmmmm, maybe your right! Come back here Ruby!

Ruby walked over to the girls, only to be slapped by Bubble.

Ruby: What? I don't understand.

Bubble: It was an apology slap!

Ruby: So I'm still in the Alliance?

Bubble: (Smiling while wrapping an arm around Ruby) Of course!

Ruby: (Smile) Yay!

Ice Cube: (Shown up covered in bugs) Hey guys! Can I be part of your Alliance?

Book: (Shown up covering in bugs) Oh, me too!

Pencil: Oh, Um you guys can be... alternates? (Smile sheepishly)

Book: (Glare at Pencil for a moment) Fine!

Back in W.O.A.H. Bunch's box, the number of bugs was noticeably decreased.

Pin: I'd say we killed about half of them.

Needle: (Smile) Yeah!

They heard someone been poisoned behind them.

Pin: Oh no! Teardrop's been poisoned!

The screen zoomed into a poisoned Teardrop while creepy sound played. While Fries was stomping the bugs, he felt a prick on his back.

Fries: Oh no! (Became poison and passed out and Rocky came in and ate a poisoned French fry and gets poisoned.

Golf Ball: (Glare at Rocky) Rocky! If you read my Book of BFDI Tips and Tricks you'd know never to eat the poisoned remains of a dead contestant! (Unbeknownst to her, a bug creeped up behind her while she was shouting at Rocky. The bug unleashed its poison attack on her) Uh… (Passed out)

Tennis Ball: (Walked over to dead Golf Ball) Wow, Golf Ball! You look like a mini-me!

TV: (A light bulb appeared on screen and then he tapped Gelatin)

Gelatin: (Turned to TV) What it is?

TV: (He pointed to Black Hole and then showed a video of Black Hole's sucking in W.O.A.H. Bunch's cloned crowd)

Gelatin: (Smile) That's a good idea, TV. (Turned to Black Hole) Black Hole! We need you to suck up all the bugs!

Pen: Err… I'm not sure it's that- (He was interrupted as Black Hole increased in size and started sucking up all the bugs)

The remaining Team No-Name except for Pen was cheering. But their celebration was cut when Bomby, who was near Black Hole, was being pulled in.

Bomby: (Screaming as he was sucked into Black Hole)

Puffball: We should get outta here! (Floated out of the glass box with Pen, Gelatin and TV behind her)

Tennis Ball: (Tripped on bugs and he screamed as Black Hole was sucking him in)

W.O.A.H. Bunch didn't notice Black Hole was increasing and started swallowing the glass box.

Pin: (Looking at Coiny's dead body) Oh no! Coiny's dead too! (Turned to Needle) It's down to you and me, Needy!

Needle: (Slapped Pin) Don't call me- (She was interrupted by Puffball Speaker Box)

Puffball Speaker Box: Time's up! Black Hole had consumed every bug in his team's glass box. Team No-Name wins!

Black Hole: (Stopped sucking up and went back to his normal size)

Ruby: (Grinned) YAY! (To Ice Cube) Body Slam Victory!

Ice Cube: (Smile) Yeah!

They bodied slam each other, but unaware of Ice Cube's strength and slammed Ruby back and popped Bubble.

Pencil: (Glare at Ice Cube and Ruby) If you do that again, I'll feed you to Black Hole AND expelled you from our Alliance!

Ice Cube and Ruby: (Looking sad) Sorry.

Match: (To Puffball Speaker Box) Hey, Speaker Box! Bubble is dead and so is like Yellow Face, Coiny, Bomby, Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, Fries, Rocky and Teardrop. You're a host! Get building a Recovery Center! Now!

Puffball Speaker Box: I'm a host! Not a lifesaver!

Firey: (Appeared on the screen beside the picture of the losing team) Rate these videos to vote on members of W.O.A.H. Bunch, specifically, Coiny! (Placed a large, flashy arrow engraved "Eliminate" next to Coiny)

 **WHO WILL YOU CHOOSE?**

Coiny

Needle

Pin

Teardrop

 **OOO**

It was night time and Rocky was standing still with a blank smile on his face.

Rocky: Bulleh! (He opened his mouth and barfed out Evil Leafy, who then tried to leave)

Gelatin: (Appeared on screen) Whoa, there buddy! (Brought out a freeze syringe) Let's calm you down! (He had frozen Evil Leafy) Now that you're frozen, (Brought out a stick) I can write a message on your back. (Written something on Evil Leafy's back and then stepped back and smiled) Ah, beautiful. (He and Rocky were looking at "First!" on Evil Leafy's back)


	4. Zeeky Boogy Doog

Pen, Gelatin, who was holding a freeze juice syringe, and Book were sitting on top of a tower. Pen looked out at the distance where he can see Black Hole was drifting around the field. He frowned.

Book: (Noticing Pen's frown) Hey, what's with a frown?

Pen: Last episode, Black Hole said to me and Dora that we were a waste of his space!

Book: (Gasp) He talked?!

Pen: I know! I wasn't expecting it! But he was also mean to me and Dora. Lately, I don't trust him and his big hole. When I'd win this season's battle, I'm NOT inviting him!

Book: (Grabbed Gelatin's freeze juice syringe and held it out to Pen) Would it make you feel better if you wanna freeze him?

Pen: (Take the freeze juice syringe) Sure, I'll give it a try! (Threw freeze juice syringe at Black Hole, who swallowed it and remained unfrozen) Aw…

 **OOO**

Theme Song! Battle for Dream Island Again!

 **OOO**

Book: Hey, that's reminds me; what's that thing we're all battling for?

Pen: Wait, you actually don't know?

Book: No, but I really wish I did!

Pen: (Snickers but managed to hold it down) We're battling for Dream Island!

Book: (Widened eyes) Dream Island? That sounds like a disease!

Pen: (Smile) Well, it's not. To quote the grey faceless robot: "A whole square mile of paradise, blah blah blah blah" and the winner even get to decide who gets to come on and who doesn't!

Book: (Smile) Hey, that sounds great! Well, if it weren't for all the "blah blah blah"s. Thanks for telling me, Pen! Now I feel well informed!

Pen: You mean "well read"! Ha ha! Get it?

Book: (Annoyed and freeze Pen with another freeze juice)

Puffball Speaker Box: (Calling out at contestants on the tower) It's time for Cake at Stake!

Gelatin: (Leaning by the edge) Huh?

Puffball Speaker Box: I said; it's time for Cake at Stake! (To Firey, who was beside her) Get them down for me, Firey.

Firey: Uh, I don't think I can. It's an awfully long way up the Eiffel Tower.

The camera panned out; revealing the tower the contestants were on was an Eiffel Tower.

Pin: (Walking over to the hosts) I'll do it. (Gripped the tower's leg and started shaking the tower)

Book: (Smile to Gelatin) What does Pin think she's doing? It's the Eiffel Tower! There's no way she'll shake us off!

Gelatin: (Grinned) Ha ha! She must not be very "well read"!

Book: (Annoyed before freezing Gelatin with freeze juice. The tower shaken more and frozen Pen and Gelatin fell off) Whoa!

Match: Watch! (Caught Pen's body while Ruby's mouth was open in awe) See? I saved Pen's life!

Ruby: (Smile) Wow! You're such a nice person, Match!

Pencil: (Caught Gelatin's body while Ruby's mouth was open in awe again) I'm a lifesaver too! Unlike SOMEONE! (Glaring at Puffball Speaker Box)

Pin was shaking the Eiffel Tower so much, it launched Book off. Book screamed all the way into Golf Ball's Underground Factory and landed into a vat of "Dream Sauce".

Book: Huh? (Looking at the name of the vat) Dream Sauce?

Pin was still shaking the Eiffel Tower; unaware Book was already off. Firey walked over to her.

Firey: You can stop, Pin, there's no one left on the tower.

The tower kept swinging and hit a poison Yellow Face and shattered Ruby into pieces.

Pin: (Cringed at the damages) Oop.

Everyone who was currently alive arrived at Cake at Stake area. The Team No-Names was sitting on the Safety Benches, including the dead contestants. W.O.A.H. Bunch was waiting to find out the results.

Puffball: Hey, Firey, did you come up with a new theme song for Cake at Stake?

Firey: How about this?

Cake at Stake's Introduction: (It was showing a cake and then the title landed on it) Cake at Stake!

Match: That's not bad. But it's could've use some music.

TV: (Singing said words on screen) Doy, doy, doy, doy, doy, doy... COIK AT STOIK!

Puffball: (Glaring at TV) TV, that was horrible!

Pencil: (Glaring at TV) Yeah, and nobody was asking you to assist!

TV: (His face appeared and he became sad)

The elimination screen showed the numbers of votes.

 **Total Votes:** 2,871

 **Total Likes:** 1,521

 **Total Dislikes:** 1,350

Firey: Golf Ball was right; the votes were depending on how many were up for elimination.

The screen shown four green bars raised and revealed the likes votes.

 **Teardrop** : 502

Needle: 372

Pin: 335

Coiny: 312

Match: (Staring at the result) Wow, Teardrop, over 500 likes? OMG, I wish I was that well-liked.

Fries: (To dead Teardrop, who was placed beside the colorful wheel) Spin the wheel already, Teardrop! We don't have all day you lazy little thing...

Pencil: Fries! Teardrop's dead. (Gesturing to dead Teardrop) And so are... you? (Raised a brow at Fries) You're not dead.

Fries: (Holding out frozen Gelatin) Gelatin gave me a dose of anti-poison.

The clouds were clearing and the sun shone brightly onto the cast. This caused Gelatin to be unfrozen but became a no condition, soggy gelatin.

Gelatin: Eww! Gross, I'm all soggy!

Pen became unfrozen and blinked.

Needle: (Her and Pin stepped off their seat and approached Gelatin) Gelatin, do you have any more anti-poison?

Gelatin: (Holding out an anti-poison syringe) Well, I've only got enough to save one more person...

Pin: I think we should go for Teardrop, (Gesturing to Teardrop) because she has to spin the wheel.

Gelatin: (Gave the anti-poison to Needle) Okay. Go for it.

Needle: (Injected Teardrop with anti-poison and bring her back to life) Feeling better, Teardrop?

Teardrop suddenly swallowed the screaming Needle.

Pencil: What was that?

Gelatin: Well, the side effects of anti-poison do include the... eating of one contestant.

Pencil: Oh, great. Fries, who did you eat?

Fries: Rocky.

Gelatin: Oh, that's why I didn't see him around.

Teardrop: (Spun the wheel and it landed on "Immunity to the Final 15" or a "Hand-powered Recovery Center")

Puffball Speaker Box: You must choose between immunity into the final 15, or a Hand-powered Recovery Center.

Pin: (Smile) Oh! That's an easy choice, Teardrop! You don't need immunity. Everyone loves you! (Slow-mo) Everyone loves you!

Teardrop: (Shoot a laser onto "A Hand-powered Recovery Center")

The HPRC appeared in the sky and then fell toward Match. The machine had a purple lever with alphabet letters on it and a green button, "Go!" next to it.

Gelatin: Match, look out! (Jumped and pushed Match, only to be crushed by the HPRC)

Match: (Covered in Gelatin) OMG! Gelatin is so awful at, like, lifesaving.

Pencil: I know, right? He cut it way too close! (Face-palm) He needs to work on his timing.

Match: (Smile) Well, let's bring Bubble back! (She pressed in Bubble's name while the music was playing. She pressed the "Go!" button and waited as the machine said "Loading" until it was saying "Please crank". Her and Pencil cranked the lever with flatted Bubble slid out of the slot and came back to life)

Match, Bubble and Pencil: Yay!

Bubble suddenly popped, promptly Match and Pencil to do the same process quickly and recovered Bubble.

Pencil: (Glaring at Bubble) Bad Bubble! You need to stop dying! I mean, you're just wasting our time!

Bubble: Sorry!

Pin: Out of my way! (She pushed down Pencil and Match, popping Bubble as result. She typed in Coiny's name) I gotta get Coiny back! (Cranking the lever and Coiny was recovered)

Fries: (Typing in Gelatin's name) I'll bring Gelatin back! (Cranking the lever and Gelatin was recovered)

Gelatin: (Typing in Needle name) I'll bring Needle back! (Cranking the lever and Needle was recovered)

Needle: (Typing in Yellow Face's name) I'll bring Yellow Face back! (Cranking the lever and Yellow Face was recovered)

Yellow Face: (Typing in Tennis Ball name) I'll bring Tennis Ball back! (Cranking the lever and Tennis Ball was recovered)

Tennis Ball: (Typing in Golf Ball's name) I'll bring Golf Ball back! (Cranking the lever and Golf Ball was recovered)

Golf Ball: (Typing in Ruby's name) I'll bring Ruby back! (Cranking the lever and Ruby was recovered)

Ruby: (Typing in Flower's name) I'll bring Flower back! (Cranking the lever and Flower was recovered)

Flower: (Jumping in celebration while Pencil and Match looked frightening) Yeah, yeah, YEAH!

Gelatin: (Threw a freeze juice syringe on Flower, freezing her. He turned around and narrowed his eyes at Ruby) Don't EVER do that again.

Ruby: Sorry.

Pencil: Yeah, we might just have to expel you from our alliance.

Ruby: Aww, really?

Pencil: No, JK.

Ruby: (Smile) Oh, okay then.

Coiny: (Typing several contestants' name) I'll bring Bomby, Rocky, Bubble, and Book back! (Cranking the lever and Bomby, Rocky and Bubble were recovered. However, the machine shown the word, "Error!" and then showed "Can't recover Book. Book's still alive) Huh? Book's still alive? That's weird. (He and his teammates went back to their seats) Alright, now let's see who's going home!

The screen showed the contestants and then the red bars slowing descending. Coiny and ooze covered Pin stared at the screen. One bar under Needle had stopped and showed a number 210. Needle smiled as Firey gave her a cake. The bar under Pin stopped as well with a number 314 appeared. Pin looked visibly relieved as Firey gave her a cake. The bars under Coiny and Teardrop continued descending. The screen split between anxious Teardrop and Coiny. Both bars stopped and it was revealed Coiny had 387 votes, while Teardrop had 440.

Firey: Teardrop has the most likes AND dislikes? Didn't see that coming.

Coiny: OMM, that was close. (Stepped over to Teardrop and smirked) Any first words, Teardrop? (Teardrop was flung into the TLC) That's what I thought.

Teardrop flew into the TLC and then both TLC and LOL's lid shut followed by a lock on LOL.

THE DISLIKES RESULT:

 **Teardrop:** 440

Coiny: 387

Pin: 314

Needle: 210

 **OOO**

Everyone went back to the main base. W.O.A.H. Bunch split off from everyone else to discuss.

Coiny: Now I'm surrounded by pins and needles!

Pin: (Glare at Coiny) You mean _a_ pin and _a_ needle!

Needle: (Glare at Coiny) Yeah! (Slapped Coiny)

Coiny: What was that? I didn't even call you Needy. (Being slapped by Needle again)

Needle: Don't call me Needy!

Coiny: Anyway, since we lost Teardrop, we should go for a double dose of new team members.

Pin: 'Kay.

Coiny: (Walking over to Bomby, who was holing a cake and a banana) Bomby, want to join?

Bomby: NO!

Coiny: If you don't join, I'll ignite you with Firey. (Gesturing to annoyed Firey)

Bomby: (Became scared and ran over to the other team while screaming unintelligible)

Pin: (Sitting on top of Yellow Face) Yellow Face, want to join?

Yellow Face: (Thinking) Hmmm... **I SURE** _ **DO!**_ (Bouncing with happiness enough to shaken Pin off)

Both teams stepped over to the colorful wheel.

Coiny: (To Ruby, who was beside the colorful wheel) Okay, Ruby! We're ready for the contest. Spin the wheel.

Ruby: WILL DO! Wait... it just occurred to me. (Showing flashback of Firey's letting other contestants into Dream Island) If Firey won Dream Island last season, why are we still battling for it?

Coiny: BLAH! (Firey glared at him)

Pencil: Oh that, that's right... Leafy stole Dream Island!

Tennis Ball: Oh no! I forgot! No one knows where Dream Island is!

Fries: We better send a rescue team to go find it.

Puffball: Wow, I hope they find it! Wow, I hope they find it! (Glitching while vomiting rainbow) wOw, I HoPe tHEy FInd IT! (Fries look weirded out)

Golf Ball: People, stop talking! I don't want to hear any more prattle for Dream Island!

Yellow Face: So without Dream Island, we are just battling for... NOTHING?!

 **OOO**

Theme Song! Battle for Nothing!

 **OOO**

Ruby: (Spun the wheel and it landed on "Build Dream Island") Would you look at that? I knew there'd be a solution! (Smile)

Golf Ball: T-Team No-Name! We're going to my underground factory to build. (Gesturing to the underground factory behind her)

Team No-Names was entering the factory until Puffball Speaker Box jumped in front of Bubble.

Puffball Speaker Box: Whoa! What are you-? Stop! Stop!

Bubble: Huh?

Puffball Speaker Box: You're not an official BFDI contestant.

Bubble: But, but Pencil...

Puffball Speaker Box: Sorry, you may be alive, but it's, you're not, you're not in BFDI. Here, have a soda. Gave a Bubbly Pop to Bubble)

Bubble: (Smile) Thanks!

Puffball Speaker Box: Now leave.

Bubble: Okay. (Left the scene)

Firey: (Walking over to Puffball Speaker Box) Don't you think you're being a bit mean here?

Puffball Speaker Box: I gave her a soda.

Firey: Yeah, but she WAS technically a contestant if it wasn't for the rules. (Flashback to the Season Two's Recruitment Result with Bubble placed 7th)

Puffball Speaker Box: Well, she's not and you wouldn't be here too had the others didn't entitle you as host. They could've picked someone better.

Firey: (Glare at Puffball Speaker Box) I thought you liked me!

Puffball Speaker Box: I've only said two hosts are better than one. In fact; this show would be better off without you. (Left the scene)

Firey: (Fists trembling while glaring at Puffball Speaker Box) Jerk.

Meanwhile with W.O.A.H. Bunch, they were discussing what their theme for their Dream Island.

Pin: (Smile) Okay, so everyone loves farms, right?

Coiny: Yeah, who doesn't?

Pin: I think our Dream Island should be FARM THEMED!

Yellow Face: **YAY!**

Team No-Names is still walking downstairs to Golf Ball's factory.

Fries: So you actually have an underground factory?

Golf Ball: Well, yeah! Why would I not? It encourages inspiration, creation, and innovation. Everyone should have a factory. You should build one, Fries!

Fries: That would be a waste of time, just like _yours_ is!

Golf Ball: (Gasped before angrily kicked Fries into the incinerator below)

Gelatin: Golf Ball! You just killed Fries! Alright, you just need to calm down. (He freeze Golf Ball with Freeze Juice)

Golf Ball dropped down toward the incinerator and the system felt her presence.

Factory Employee: GOLF BALL DETECTED! SAFETY NET ACTIVATED!

Grate appeared above the incinerator. Golf Ball landed on the grate and then became unfrozen.

Gelatin: (Stepping over to the grate) Uh, Golf Ball, why do you even have an incinerator?

Golf Ball: That is, that is none of your business! (Stepping off the grate)

Factory Employee: GOLF BALL NO LONGER DETECTED! (It removed the grate, dropping Gelatin into incinerator, screaming painfully and died)

Golf Ball: (Smile at her team) ALRIGHT then! So here's our plan...

Pencil: "Our plan"? More like your plan. You're too bossy, GB.

Golf Ball: (She took a deep breath and then glared at Pencil) If you don't like this team, why don't you just GET OUT?! (Turned to Tennis Ball) Send her to the incinerator, Tennis Ball!

Tennis Ball: (Flatly) Fine. (He grabbed Pencil and dragged her toward the incinerator)

Pencil: (Flailing as Tennis Ball dragged her) Hey! Hey! No no no! No! No! No! (Tennis Ball threw her into incinerator and she screamed painfully and died)

Match: OMG, Golf Ball! You did not just, like, do that.

Golf Ball: (Glaring at Match) You want to go there too?

Match: No.

Golf Ball: Listen, Match, my factory, my rules!

Outside, Coiny looked at the poorly made Dream Island.

Coiny: What's this? (Holding out a red cardboard box with a picture of a cow's face on it and legs made out of random stuffs)

Pin: (Smile) They're cattle for Dream Island!

Yellow Face went into Golf Ball's Underground Factory while Coiny walked over to another crappy made up cow.

Coiny: And this? (Pointing at purple towel on the cow)

Pin: That's a saddle for Dream Island!

Coiny: Hey! (Looking around the area) Where's Yellow Face?

Back at Golf Ball's Underground Factory, Golf Ball explained how they can create Dream Island)

Golf Ball: (Smile) Okay, so I have this vat of Dream Sauce. (Gesturing a vat of Dream Sauce behind her) The first step is to super heat it in the Oven-O-Tron. (Gesturing to Oven-O-Tron 2000 behind her)

Her team pushed the vat into the oven; not knowing Book was inside a vat.

Book: No! Wait! Don't! (They didn't hear her and Golf Ball turned on the oven)

Within minutes, the oven superheated the Dream Sauce and Team-No Names hear a beep; indicating it was ready.

Golf Ball: (Smile) Now the Dream Sauce is hot enough. When you pour it on the floor... (While she explained, Yellow Face stepped over to her) It should coagulate into Dream Island!

Yellow Face: Too long, didn't listen.

Golf Ball: My vat will pour Dream Island!

Yellow Face: What!? Seriously! How will your vat pour Dream Island? (Smile) For just $19.95, (A price tag with said price appeared on screen) you can tell me, Yellow Face! How a vat can pour an island!

Golf Ball: Just watch! (She kicked Dream Sauce vat to the side and Dream Island poured on the ground) Ugh!

Dream Sauce coagulated into a small, but glowing Dream Island. There was sign with entitled "Dream Island" along with palm trees and two long buildings. Golf Ball smiled proudly as her team and Yellow Face stared at the island in awe.

Yellow Face: Wow…

By the entrance of Golf Ball's Underground Factory, W.O.A.H. Bunch looked into the factory, noticing how glowing it was.

Coiny: Uh oh. Their Dream Island is... glowing.

Pin: What does that mean?

Coiny: It means their Dream Island is amazing! If we want to win, we must destroy it. (He picked up Bomby)

Bomby: No! NO! (Coiny tossed him down the stairs to GB's factory)

While they were looking down at GB's factory, Flower was thawed out of the ice due to the sun's rays.

Back in the factory, Team No-Names looked on as Dream Island was growing.

Pen: (Turned to Golf Ball) Wow, Golf Ball, for once I'm actually glad you're on my team!

Golf Ball: (Smile) Thank you!

Puffball: What should we name our island?

Pen: Uh, I thought it had to be called Dream Island, 'cause, y'know, it's called Battle for Dream Island.

Ruby: Well, I think it should be called Poopy Mayonnaise! It's got that nice ring to it!

Rocky: (Smile) Zeeky Boogy Doog! (Stopped smiling when his teammates and Yellow Face stared at him in shock, knowing it was the first time since last season he spoke)

While they stared at Rocky in unexpected surprise, they were about to be given another surprise as Bomby fell into incinerator. He set off an explosion, destroying Dream Island and Team No-Names. Puffball Speaker Box and Firey stepped over to W.O.A.H. Bunch.

Puffball Speaker Box: Time's up.

Firey: W.O.A.H. Bunch, your Dream Island is awful. Just as I've expected from Coiny. (Coiny glared at Firey and slapped him) OW!

Puffball Speaker Box: Not to mention I hate farms.

Pin: Oh.

Puffball Speaker Box: However, Team No-Name has no Dream Island, so I guess W.O.A.H. Bunch wins.

Firey: (Sigh) Grudgingly.

Coiny and Pin high five, while Needle looked sad.

Puffball Speaker Box: (Images of the members of Team No-Name appear on-screen with her beside) Rate the members of Team No-Name.

 **WHO WILL YOU CHOOSE?**

Rocky

Ruby

Tennis Ball

Pencil

Match

Ice Cube

Fries

Book

Puffball

Golf Ball

Gelatin

TV

Pen

Black Hole

 **OOO**

It was night time and Flower smirked as she sneaked toward unsuspicious Gelatin.

Flower: Hey, Gelatin! (Threw a poison bug at Gelatin) How does _that_ feel?

Gelatin: It feels fine, because I'm immune to bug poison. (Removed bug from his back) Duh. The HPRC must have produced you without a brain. (Frozen Flower with a syringe of freeze juice and then walked away)

Evil Leafy suddenly teleported on Flower's head and descending into her body. When she had completely went inside Flower's body, shadowing vines surrounding Flower began to emerge. Yellow Face appeared at the last second.

Yellow Face: HELLO!


	5. The Long-lost Yoyle City

Of all the canon episodes, this one has the biggest. I enjoyed it, but I feel it was too long. So I edited out about half of them and included original scenes. Hopefully, if this were to be canon, it'd be about twenty minutes.

Now that I've finished the canon episodes, the rest of the season will be from my ideas. I have plans for upcoming episodes. The votes are still ineligible! The eliminated contestant will be determined on who I THINK the fans would voted for. I will try my best to make this story as real as the canon is.

I do not own any characters from BFDIA. They belonged to jacknjellify.

 **OOO**

Puffball Speaker Box floated past HPRC. The dramatic music was played when Firey moved his head around HPRC's corner. He narrowed his eyes at the flying host moving toward Coiny and Needle. Firey tipped over to the button and quickly typed in Bomby. Afterward, he cranked out Bomby and grabbed him.

Bomby: (Flailing as he screamed out unintelligent words)

Firey: Sorry, Bomby, but someone's gotta be removed! (He grabbed Bomby's fuse and lit it. He lifted him over his head)

Bomby: OH, NO! (Firey threw Bomby toward Coiny, Needle and Puffball Speaker Box)

Puffball Speaker Box: Hey contestants, guess what time it is?

Coiny: Yeah, it's time for Cake at Stake.

Puffball Speaker Box: That's right. It's time for Cake at Sta- (She was interrupted when Bomby landed beside her. She faced him) Bomby?

Her, along with Coiny and Needle noticed Bomby's lit fuse was about to go inside him. Realising what was about to happen, all four of them screamed. The screen split into four with each character was screaming. Bomby exploded; pushing Needle and Coiny back while Puffball Speaker Box was destroyed into pieces.

Firey: (Smile at the damages he made) Would've been a bonus if Coiny's gone too, but one problem at a time. (He walked away)

What none of them knew was that during the entire scene, Flower was near. She suddenly vomited out Evil Leafy. Flower looked in horror and ran away.

 **OOO**

Theme Song! Battle for Dream Island Again!

 **OOO**

Despite being near Bomby when he exploded, Coiny and Needle were still alive as they stood.

Needle: Where did Bomby come from?

Coiny: Well, there's no way he can recover nor set the fuse himself. Someone alive must've done it.

Needle: Should we recover everyone?

Coiny: I think we should. (He and Needle stepped over to HPRC) Tennis Ball, Bomby, Golf Ball, Book, Puffball, Black Hole, Match, Yellow Face, TV, Ice Cube, Rocky, Pen, Pencil, Fries, Ruby, Gelatin. (He typed in everyone's name while Needle cranked them back to life) And Puffball Speaker Box. (Typing in Puffball Speaker Box's name, only to find out the machine doesn't recover anyone's name longer than fifteen letters. He became worried) Uh oh.

While there was a drama at HPRC, Pin and Bubble were having funs on the swings.

Bubble: Whee!

Pin: Whee!

Bubble: Whee!

Pin: Whee!

Bubble: Whee!

Pin: Whee!

Bubble: Whee! (She suddenly stopped and gasped)

Pin: Whee! Whee.

Bubble: Pin, I have to go.

Pin: Huh?

Bubble: Soirry! (Ran away to unknown destination)

Pin: (While she looked confused, Book and Ice Cube walked by the swings) Hey, you two, do you want to swing with me? (Ice Cube stepped back a bit)

Book: Well, that sounds fun, but we're going to Match's dance party right now.

Pin: Oh, I would not go there if I were you. Match is real meanie!

Book: Pin, I already made up my mind. We're going!

Pin: (Stepping over to Ice Cube) What about Icy's mind? Huh? Has she made her mind yet? (Ice Cube became uncomfortable) See, that's what I thought. You're making decisions for Ice Cube without letting her think for herself. Honestly, I think Ice Cube would love to come swing with me, but YOU have to control her every move! (Pointing accusingly at Book)

Book: What? That's nonsense! (Glaring at Pin) Ice Cube is my friend, I would never–

Pin: (Getting into Book and Ice Cube's face) Admit it, Book. You are suppressing Ice Cube's rights, and to be ashamed of it, Ice Cube is a person too you know! You should let her do it what she wants instead of you want. (Holding out a knife) You are a filthy, self-absorbed, unloving, dirty little–

Ice Cube: I want to go on Match's dance party too! (Glaring at Pin, much to Pin and Book's surprise)

Pin: Oh. Uh, well, then. (Her arms drooped)

Moments later, Ice Cube was seen sitting on top of Book, who was seen climbing a black rope on the Eiffel Tower during windy weather. They were heading toward a black clubhouse with "TCOA" on the wall embedded on top of Eiffel Tower. There were colorful flashing and music coming from said clubhouse. Book and Ice Cube stepped inside to see Pencil, Match, Bubble and Ruby were dancing. Inside the clubhouse contained flashing squares all over the room. There was a sign; "The Clubhouse of Awesome" embedded on the wall.

Bubble: (Look at Book and Ice Cube) Hey, munchkins, do you come to party with us?

Book: Yeah! (To Ice Cube) Isn't this exciting, Ice Cube?

Pencil: (Stopped dancing when seeing Book and Ice Cube) Whoa, whoa, whoa. (Stepped over to them) Those monstrosities cannot be allowed in here!

Bubble: Why not? They're in our alliance are they?

Pencil: Bubble, they're alternates remember? They can only join the alliance if one of us leaves!

Match: Pencil is right you know, so goodbye! (She kicked Book and Ice Cube out of the clubhouse and they fell to the ground, screaming)

Meanwhile, back at the main base, the contestants were getting ready for Cake at Stake.

Pen: (Pointing to Clock inside LOL indicating it was about to land on CAS) Hey, isn't time for Cake at Stake?

Gelatin: It is, but Bomby destroyed the Puffball Announcer.

Puffball: (To Bomby) You did _what?_

Bomby: But, bu- (Puffball spits Rainbow onto him)

Firey: (Stepped over to the contestants, smiling) It's time for Cake at Stake!

Cake at Stake's Introduction: (It was showing a cake and then the title landed on it) Cake at Stake!

At Cake at Stake's area, Team No-Names was sitting down, waiting anxiously to find out the results. W.O.A.H. Bunch was watching their opposing team from Safety Bench.

Firey: The cake this time is Donut's corpse, (Gesturing to Donut on the screen) chopped up into eighteen little pieces. (Donut's eighteen pieces of his body was dropped onto the elimination podium)

Fries: That's kinda gross.

Firey: Don't worry. He's been recovered, and returned to the TLC!

Fries: No, I mean the cake is gross.

Firey: (Glaring at Fries) You should be more thankful for what I give you.

Golf Ball: (Snapped) Hurry up!

While they were talking, Rocky was drooling purple substance.

Firey: Okay, okay. (Walked back to the screen) We received 7104 votes, which is the most EVER! (The screen showed 7104 votes)

Fries: Yeah, whatever. Get to the important stuff already.

Firey: Okay. (He looked at the screen again and discovered the result for amount of likes. Each member of Team No-Name had a green bar beside them with the amount of likes they received) Puffball won the prize again!

 **Puffball** : 415

Rocky: 409

Gelatin: 374

TV: 372

Tennis Ball: 366

Pen: 342

Ruby: 274

Ice Cube: 269

Golf Ball: 264

Book: 256

Black Hole: 252

Pencil: 230

Fries: 223

Match: 194

Golf Ball: But I was supposed to get the most likes. I **BUILD** dream island!

Firey: Well, the competition did come down to the wire. (Looking at the screen, which showed a graph of likes over the last five days of the top three contestants with the most likes. It was neck and neck and neck between the three of them) Look at these wires!

Tennis Ball: Oh... I wanted Rocky to win. (Nodding his head at Rocky) He might have gotten his barf back!

Match: Wait, you want Rocky's disgusting barf back?

Tennis Ball: Yeah. (Smile) It was cute! Don't you think? (Match slapped him)

Puffball: (Floated over to the colorful wheel and attempt to spin it, only she can't) Um, could you spin it for me, Book?

Book: (Smile) Sure! (Spun the wheel, which landed on "Removal of limbs of chosen contestant")

Puffball: (Raised at brow at her prize) What does that mean?

Firey: You can choose one contestant to lose their limbs!

Puffball: Can I get myself limbs?

Firey: (Shook his head) No. That would be breaking the rules.

Puffball: Well, I don't really want to make this decision.

Firey: (Became Evil Firey) YOU MUST! (Went back to normal, but still managed to frighten Puffball)

Puffball: I'll go for Bomby, (Flashback shown Bomby had exploded and destroyed Puffball Speaker Box) because he destroyed my Speaker Box!

Bomby: OH, NO!

Firey: Good choice! (Bomby's limbs were removed by mechanical hands which were activated by Firey. Bomby's limbs were put onto the top of Puffball)

Puffball: It's almost like having limbs.

Firey: (Smile) Puffball, what's your secret? Every time your team has been up for voting, you've won the prize!

Puffball: Oh, wow. (Smile at that fact and then headed back to her seat)

Firey : Now it's time for the elimination. (He turned to W.O.A.H Bunch while the screen showed a flashback of the moment the team had won) W.O.A.H Bunch, you won last time, so you get Donut Chops! (He threw the Donut Chops to W.O.A.H. Bunch, who all caught it except for Bomby, who was hit in the face)

Bomby: (Snapping his teeth at banana, cake and a piece of Donut, but failed to do so) MY ARMS!

Yellow Face: You'll get used to it.

Firey: Moving on. Gelatin, you only received 105 dislikes. (The screen showed a red bar underneath Gelatin)

Gelatin: That seems like... a lot. (Worried)

Firey: Well, it's the fewest out of everybody, so be happy. (Threw a Donut Chop to Gelatin)

Gelatin: (Making an insanity and weird face) DO I NOT LOOK HAPPY TO YOU?!

Firey: No, you look insane. Tennis Ball, TV and Ice Cube,

Tennis Ball and Ice Cube: What? (TV showed a word; "What?" on his screen)

Firey: (Red bars appeared under Tennis Ball, TV and Ice Cube) You three are also safe! (Threw Donut Chops to them and then turned back to the screen) Along with Ruby, Rocky, Puffball and Pen. (Threw Donut Chops to them)

Ruby: (Caught Donut Chops and took a bite) Hey! Donut's blood taste pretty good! (Grinned)

Pen: That's because it's cherry-filled and not blood.

Light appeared vertically on Golf Ball, Black Hole, Book, Pencil, Match and Fries, meaning they were in the Bottom 6.

Book: What? I'm in the Bottom 6? That's impossible!

Firey: Calm down, you're safe with 203 dislikes. (A red bar appeared under Book. He threw a Donut Chop to Book)

Black Hole: (Staring at the screen emotionless)

Pen: (Looking at the screen, pleadingly) Please lets Black Hole be gone!

Firey: Sorry to deliver the bad news, Pen; he's staying with only 215 dislikes. (A red bar appeared under Black Hole. He threw a Donut Chop to Black Hole, who consumed it immediately)

Pencil: Am I also safe?

Firey: Yes you are. (A red bar appeared under Pencil) Only 216 voted against you.

Pencil: (Grinned) Yay! (Received a Donut Chop from Firey)

The screen split between Golf Ball, Match and Fries.

Firey: Fries only received 237 dislikes. (Threw a Donut Chop to smirking Fries) So now it's down to Match and Golf Ball!

Golf Ball: What? Why do I keep getting so many dislikes? I am the Leader of my Team!

Match: OMG, OMG. I have like never been so scared in my life!

Pencil: (Smiled reassuringly at Match) It's okay, Match. (Gesturing to Golf Ball) Remember, GB is a bozo-brain, Bossy Bot.

Firey: Blah, blah, blah. Let's see what the fans have to say about the two of you. (Look at the screen and a fan's comment appeared) Epicfaceness483 says, "Yeah, now I think about it Match isn't lazy, she's just selfish! I wish I could dislike TWICE."

Match: Oh, like it no. Just no. You just did not like say that.

Pencil: (Glaring to the camera) Yeah, Epicface, don't insult the Match! (Pointing a finger at the camera) You are no Match, for THE MATCH! (Gesturing to Match)

Firey: (A different fan comment appeared on screen) Pokemonfan12ful says, "Golf Ball has to go, cause I can't stand anymore bossying of the bossy ball."

Golf Ball: But, but if I leave, the whole world will PLUNGE IN CHAOS! Just, think about it.

Pen: That didn't happen last time.

Firey: (A different fan comment appeared on screen) Sugarboyz13 says, "I like Match cause she is awesome."

Match: (Smile) Yeah. See, like someone knows what they're talking about, good job, Sugarboyz!

Firey: (A different fan comment appeared on screen) RingoBingo1510 says, "Why does [Golf Ball] have to be eliminated so early again? She's one of the funniest characters on the show."

Golf Ball: Thanks for the compliment, but my main goal is not to be funny. It's to keep order and peace so that our team will excel to VICTORY!

Firey: Time to show the votes! (Both red bars under Golf Ball and Match started descending)

Golf Ball and Match looked nervous and anxious and then the screen split between them. Golf Ball's dislikes stop at 406 while Match's dislikes stop at 426. Match's dislike bar was colored bright red. Firey threw Donut Chop to Golf Ball, and hit her in the face; knocking her down.

Match: WHAT?! (To Pencil) Quick, Pence-pence! Activate the elimination prevention plan!

Pencil: (Gave a thumb up to Match) Okey-doke. (She tied a rope around Match's legs and the rope is connected to the podium)

Firey: (The screen showed the wires of the dislikes of Golf Ball and Match over the last five days] Just like the race for the prize was so close, so was the race for elimination. (Look at the screen) It switched hands three times!

Golf Ball: (Stepping over to Match and then speak quickly) Goodbye Match, your elimination will be beneficial for our team!

The Sender Scoop Thrower activated; launching Match to the TLC. Firey and the contestants apart from Pencil walked away from the podium. The bungee rope Match was wearing had stopped her from entering the TLC and landed back onto the elimination podium.

Pencil and Match: (Grinned) Yay!

THE DISLIKES RESULT:

 **Match** : 426

Golf Ball: 406

Fries: 237

Pencil: 216

Black Hole: 215

Book: 203

Pen: 171

Puffball: 167

Rocky: 156

Ruby: 154

Ice Cube: 147

TV: 139

Tennis Ball: 122

Gelatin: 105

 **OOO**

Firey and the contestants have reached back at the main base and before the contest, someone do the switch. Yellow Face stepped over to TV.

Yellow Face: TV, join our team!

TV: (The word, "Loading…" appeared for a moment before showing a thumb up and joined his new team)

Pin: Who else's should we pick next? Maybe- (Needle tapped Pin's shoulder)

Needle: Pin? (She pointed to Black Hole, who was floating beside W.O.A.H. Bunch)

Pin: Oh… Welcome aboard? (Smile sheepishly at Black Hole)

Golf Ball: (To Tennis Ball) Uh... They keep stealing our team members! This must stop!

Tennis Ball: I agree, but how will we stop it? (Flashback of Firey was reading Rule 4: Every episode before the contest, at least one person must switch teams) Firey stated that at least one person have to switch before the contest.

Golf Ball: (Smile) Oh, I know! Everyone on our team must promise to never switch to W.O.A.H. Bunch, and all of our team members cooperate, we should be safe. And starting next episode, we'll start bringing our old teammates back.

Tennis Ball: (Smile) Sounds like a good plan! I promise to never switch.

Golf Ball: I also promise.

Puffball: (Floating between GB and TB, smiling) So do I.

Golf Ball: (Smile) Good job, Puffy. (Puffball frowned at her for calling her Puffy)

Pen: I promise.

Fries: I promise.

Gelatin: I promise.

Golf Ball: Do you promise, Rocky?

Rocky: (Smile) Mmhm!

Golf Ball: (Grinned) Wow! This is going better than I expect–

Pencil: I don't promise.

Golf Ball: (Snapped her eyes open) WHAT? (Glaring at Pencil) That's nonsense, you have to promise.

Pencil: Well, I-I don't want to switch teams right now, but I do want to have the freedom to switch teams, in-in a few try, I want it to.

Golf Ball: (Trembling) You need to PROMISE RIGHT NOW that you will never leave my team!

Pencil: Sorry GB, can't do that.

Golf Ball made a weird face while her eyes were going red.

Ruby: (Smile) I don't promise either! (High fives Pencil)

Book: Neither do we!

Ice Cube: Yeah! (Her, Pencil, Ruby and Book were starting to leave the team)

Golf Ball: No! Stop this immediately! This is unacceptable!

Pencil: Sorry, Bossy Bot, but we are going to succeed. (She and her friends walked over to Bubble and Match by the monkey bars)

Match: So, are we like, we are a new team now?

Pencil: (Grinned) You bet!

Bubble: What should we name ourselves?

Ice Cube: (Smile evilly) Revenge!

Ruby: Poopy Mayonnaise!

Book: Well, we formed this team so we can have our freedom right?

Match: Right.

Book: So we should name our team "Freedom"!

Pencil: But that is sound like "Free-dumb", and we are not dumb.

Match: We are totally not like dumb, we are so super-smart!

Pencil: Well, that is obvious what our team should be. FREESMART! (Grinning while pointing the name of her new team)

Match, Bubble, Ice Cube, Book and Ruby: Yay!

While Freesmart was satisfied with their new team, W.O.A.H. Bunch was standing by a tree.

Coiny: (Fists pumped) Yes! I knew their split was inevitable. Now we are the largest team.

Pin: We are _tied_ for the largest team.

Coiny: Wha-whatever, it doesn't make a difference.

Firey: Enough blabber already, time to spin the wheel! (Ruby ran over to the colorful wheel and spun it. It landed on "Reach the summit of Yoyle Mountain".

Needle: (Looking at the selected challenge) Where is Yoyle Mountain?

Coiny: (Walking over to Needle) It's in Yoyleland, which is 2,763 miles away.

Firey: A team must have all of its team members to reach the summit, to complete the challenge. (While he was explaining, FreeSmart was walking over by the other teams) Whichever team is last do so, will be up for elimination! Got it?

Book: Yep!

Firey: So on your mark, get set– (See Match and Bubble with FreeSmart) hold on. (Stepped in front of FreeSmart, who crashed into each other) Match, what are you doing here, you're supposed to be in the TLC.

Match: (She grabbed a very uncomfortable Gelatin to her match-head) I'm not Match; I'm totally, like, a tree.

Firey: (Rubbing his chins before shrugging) Oh, okay then, (Looking at Bubble) but Bubble, you're not supposed to be here either!

Bubble: Uh, um, I'm, I'm- (Clutching her head)

Match (Whispering to Bubble): You're also a tree!

Bubble: What do you mean?

Match: I said, you're a tree! (Pointing to Gelatin on her head)

Bubble: Oh! I get it! Yes, I'm a tree! (Grabbed Gelatin from Match's head and placed it onto _her_ head)

Firey: Oh, -, hurry on. Ready, set, go!

Ruby: So, FreeSmart, what's our plan?

Pencil: SHUT UP AND GET IN THE VAN! (Her team gets into the van) Wait, we should bring the HPRC with us. (Seeing the HPRC and then put it into her van)

Golf Ball: Team No-Name! Get onto Puffball A.S.A.P!

Everyone in the Team No-Name get onto the top of Puffball, and Puffball starts flying. W.O.A.H. Bunch started their journey to Yoyle Mountain by walking.

Coiny: Are we just gonna walk to Yoyle Mountain?

Pin: What else can we do?

Needle: (Walking beside Bomby, who was rolling) Are you doing okay, Bomby?

Bomby: (Looking upset) NO!

Coiny: Hey, who recovered you?

Bomby: FIREY! Lit me and threw me over to you guys!

Coiny: (Narrowing his eyes) Firey? Oh, I should've known! He was trying to get rid of me! (Shook his head) So stupid… (Look at Bomby again) Say, you wanna team up to get revenge on Firey?

Bomby: (Grinned) YAY!

Ahead of them, FreeSmart was in Pencil's can. Bubble looked out at the window and noticed something flying.

Bubble: What's that?

Match: It's like, Puffball.

Pencil: (Glancing at the window while driving) What? Why are they passing us?

Golf Ball: (Cackled evilly) GAHAHAH! No one can defeat the Puffball!

W.O.A.H. Bunch was running, while Bomby was rolling across the plains.

Pin: Oh, no, the other teams are now way ahead of us now! (Looking at both teams, who were indeed ahead of her team)

Back inside FreeSmart's van, Book slapped Match.

Match: Ow! (Glaring at Book) What was that for?

Book: We passed the library, so I'm supposed to slap you.

Match: Says who?

Book: Says the rules. You can slap me, if we passed a matchstick factory.

Ruby: (Holding an empty peanuts jar) Hey, where did all the peanuts go?

Pencil: You ate them all.

Ruby: What? No.

Pencil: Yes Ruby, you definitely ate them all. (FreeSmart had arrived at snowy land) Guys, look, there is snow outside!

Bubble: Hey, Ice Cube, this is right where you belong! (Laughs)

Ice Cube: No!

Ruby scoop up a clump of snow outside and then threw it at Book.

Book: Hey! (Scoop up a snowball and threw it at Ruby in retaliation. She and Ruby began a snowball fight until Pencil interrupted)

Pencil: People! Stop throwing snow in the car. It's BAD if it mixes with the gasoline!

Ruby: Aw, come on, Pencil. It can't be that bad.

Inside the van, snow flowed into the gas pump and it was turning the gasoline grey. The van started coughing and now mixed gasoline comes out of the exhaust, leaving a long trail.

W.O.A.H. Bunch was stepping into the snowy area.

Needle: So how are we supposed to win if we're walking?

Pin: I don't know, but we still have a chance.

Bomby: (Rolling into mixed of gasoline and snow. He shook his body but remained in his trapped position) OH, NO!

Coiny and Pin strain themselves trying to get Bomby off the slush, but a lightning bolt struck a tree, and the two start screaming and running away from the falling tree. W.O.A.H. Bunch except for Black Hole cringed when the tree landed on Bomby.

TV: (The screen showed a question mark)

Black Hole: I know a way for us to be safe from elimination.

Coiny: (Raised a brow at Black Hole) How's so?

Black Hole: If I suck you all right now, I can float my way to Yoyle Mountain. And when I'd find the HPRC from FreeSmart, I'll bring you back and we win.

The team went into silence until Pin broke it.

Pin: Black Hole, I think there's a flaw-

Coiny: (Grinned) It's PERFECT! With your plan, there's no way we'll lose! (Turned to his teammates) Right, guys?

Needle and Yellow Face: (Grinned) YAY!

TV: (The screen showed "YAY!" as well)

Pin: But there's a problem! How can-

Coiny: (To Black Hole) Alright, Black Hole, suck us in! (Black Hole started sucking in his teammates until Pin was left)

Pin: But how Black Hole could touch the HPRC if he's only- (She screamed as she was sucked in by Black Hole)

In silent, Black Hole headed out for Yoyle Mountain.

After driving in the forest for who knows how long, FreeSmart was finally out of the forest and entering the desert.

Pencil: It looks like we're entering the desert. Time to turn up the AC! (She turned up the AC)

Bubble: (Smile) We don't need an AC because we've got Oice Cube! Hoi, hoi!

Ice Cube: NO!

After being in the desert for a little while, Match let out a sigh.

Match: This desert is so, like, BORING. It's just endless piles of sand!

Bubble: Yeah, I'm getting pretty bored, too!

Ruby: (Smile) Good thing I saved some snowballs in our mini fridge! (Brought out a mini fridge and then started throwing snowballs at Match) Haha, hahaha!

Match: Ow!

Book: (Laughing as she threw snowballs at her teammates)

Bubble: (Grinned) Hoi hoy!

Match: (Laughing as she threw snowballs at her teammates)

Everyone was getting covered by snow and started filling up the van. As Bubble, Match, Ruby, and Book were screaming of enjoyment, Pencil look annoyed.

Pencil: Peo- what're you doing?! The snow will mix with the gasoline! (The snow was reaching to her height) Stop this, no more snow! NO MORE SNOW! (Her body was buried by snow)

Bubble: Hehe, (She popped when she was surrounded by snow)

Team No-Name had arrived in the desert and they reached FreeSmart's van, which was shooting out snowballs. Two of them hit Puffball. Another one landed on top of her.

Golf Ball: (Looking at snow on Puffball's head) How can there be snow if the temperature is 42 degrees?! Celsius, that is...

Tennis Ball: (Smile) Which is 107 degrees Fahrenheit!

Golf Ball: (Glaring at Tennis Ball) Do not EVER, use Fahrenheit.

Tennis Ball: Okay.

Gelatin: I think that snow is coming from the FreeSmart van! (Pointing at FreeSmart's van)

Fries: That's a pretty intense snowball fight!

Puffball: Hold on to your seats, I'm going FULL SPEED! (Started accelerating faster)

Golf Ball: But there are no seats! You see, living creatures do not grow seats- WOAH! (The unexpected speed from Puffball caused Golf Ball to fell into FreeSmart's van by a hole which was somehow made by a snowball)

The sun shone brightly and all the snow inside FreeSmart's van had melted.

Pencil: Now that all the dust has cleared-I mean all the snow has cleared we are (Noticed Golf Ball, who was standing on top of Pencil's seat) OH MY GOD, IT'S A MONSTER! (Her teammates except Bubble screamed and she kicked Golf Ball out of FreeSmart's van. Puffball caught Golf Ball and resumed her flight)

Match typed Bubble's name into the HPRC and cranked Bubble out.

Bubble: (Smile) Yoylecake!

Pencil: Hey guys, (Pointing to Goiky Canal ahead of FreeSmart) we have to drive through the Goiky Canal, hold your breath!

Bubble: But the Goiky Canal is over 500 miles wide!

Pencil: Bubble, calm down, just do it!

Ruby: Why can't we go through an underwater tunnel?

Pencil: Because- wait, what? (She stopped the van just a few inches from reaching Goiky Canal. She and her teammates looked out of the window and see an entrance to a tunnel which would goes through at the bottom of the canal) Huh? I didn't know there is one.

Book: (Smile) Nice job spotting it, Ruby!

Ruby: (Smile) Thanks!

Pencil: Okay, guys, into the tunnel! (She drove the van into the tunnel. However, what they didn't know was there was a sign beside the tunnel. It read; "TUNNEL'S OVER A HUNDRED YEAR OLD! TUNNEL CAN BE DESTROYED AT ANYTIME! _**DO NOT ENTER!**_ ")

Meanwhile, Team No-Name seemed to be travelling across an unknown land.

Gelatin: Puffball, I think you took a wrong turn.

Puffball: What? I don't think so.

Gelatin: I'm pretty sure...this is Davidland.

TV may be killed by Black Hole, but the music; dun, dun, dun was played. Davidland was filled with miles of cloned David.

Puffball: How do you know this isn't a shortcut?

Golf Ball: Shortcut or not, Davidland is a very dangerous place! I would prefer you take a different route.

Puffball: We're almost out of here. Stop complaining!

FreeSmart had driven in an underwater tunnel for quite a while. It was so dark, so Pencil had turned on the lights, illuminating the tunnel.

Book: I thought the tunnel would allow us to see underwater. I'm a bit disappointed right now.

Bubble: Me too. This tunnel is nothing but darkness!

Ruby: (Holding out a mini fridge) You guys wanna have a snowball fight in the dark?

Pencil: (Glaring at Ruby) NO! No more snow! I have enough snow for one day.

Ruby: Okay… (Put the mini fridge away)

Match: But how can we stop ourselves from being bored? There's nothing up ahead except some old paintings on the wall!

Book: (Stepped over to the front) Wait, paintings? (She looked out the window and saw ancient-looking paintings on the wall. Her jaw dropped at the paintings and then make weird face) STOP THE VAN!

The FreeSmart's van screeched into stopped. It was echoed throughout the tunnel. Book quickly stepped outside and looked at the paintings. Book narrowed her eyes at it to try to see the paintings.

Match: (Stepped outside with the others behind her) Book, why did you make- (Book grabbed her and light her 'hair' on fires) BOOK! Don't set my hair on fires! (Glaring at Book)

Book didn't listen and held Match to the wall, illuminating paintings which appeared to be around for centuries. FreeSmart had their jaw dropped at the sight.

Ice Cube: Wow!

Bubble: Oh my yoylecake, what is this?

Book: (Moving Match to look at more details on the paintings) This is nothing I have ever seen before!

Ruby: It's look so old though!

Pencil: VERY old.

Match: (To Book) Do you know what these paintings mean?

While Book was looking and thinking about the paintings, a meteor as a size of an egg was falling from the sky and it went underwater and struck the tunnel with a tiny tap.

The paintings were blurry since it had been around for a long time and no one was here to keep it clean.

Match: (Noticing something to her right and then she poked Book) Hey, Book, move me to the right over there. (Pointing to the location which had pique her interest)

Book moved Match to where she wanted to be and FreeSmart gasped. They recognised the figure all too well. Standing beyond the painting was a red leaf with evil eyes.

Ruby: (Scream) EVIL LEAFY!

Book: (Worried but then noticed something else. She and Match couldn't see the whole details since it was covered in dusts, but there was seemed to be another evil eyes but larger) Hey, what- (Stopped when she and her team heard cracks echoing the tunnel)

Bubble: (Eyes shifting) What was that?

FreeSmart snapped their head to the wall behind them. The cracks continued to spread until it couldn't handle any more pressure and the water burst in. FreeSmart screamed as the water began to fill the tunnel.

Pencil: GET IN THE VAN! (She and her teammates ran back into the van and drove off)

More walls crumpled and entered more water. It reached FreeSmart's van and the team screamed as they were swept away.

Team No-Name was still in Davidland and Pen was discussing with Puffball about prizes.

Pen: Hey, Puffball, congrats on getting the prize again!

Puffball: (Smile) Thanks!

Pen: It was hard to believe you've actually won prizes in both eliminations. Can you imagine; winning prizes at Cake at Stake every time? That would be AWESOME!

Puffball: (Look at Pen and looked down and then a large smile spread across her face)

Inside an ancient underwater tunnel… or ex-tunnel, the FreeSmart's van was swept by flood and then shot out of the tunnel and landed in Yoyleland.

Ice Cube: (She opened the van and screamed when the water poured her and her teammates to the ground. She spit out water and then looked around Yoyleland and smiled) Hey, guys, we're in Yoy- (Stopped when seeing her teammates lying still on the ground) Oh… (She stepped back into the van and typed in her teammates' name. She cranked them all out)

Pencil: (Noticing Yoyleland outside and grinned) We have arrived in Yoyleland. Let's get going! (She started driving the FreeSmart's van again)

Ice Cube: (Walked over to Pencil and Match) Are you going to thanks me for recovering you guys?

Pencil: Ice Cube, any one of us could've done it.

Match: Yeah, it's not like you're getting a medal for recovering us.

Ice Cube: (She kicked Match) Revenge! (She stormed back to her seat)

Ruby: (She scooped up yoyleberries outside) Want some?

Bubble: (Grin) Yoy! (She and Ruby ate all the yoyleberries in seconds)

Book: Uh, guys... You're gonna turn into... (Bubble and Ruby turned into metal) ...metal.

Ruby: Hey, did you say something?

Team No-Name was nearly out of Davidland.

Pen: (Looking at Davids below) I wonder why the Davids aren't saying, "Aw, seriously".

Tennis Ball: They only say it when you provoke them, which we are _not_ going to do!

Pen: Don't worry, I don't wanna provoke them either.

Puffball: We're almost out of Davidland.

Gelatin: (Smile) Yay.

Fries: It's about time. Davids are the most annoying creatures I have ever laid my eyes upon.

A sea of David: Aw, seriously?

Golf Ball: (Noticed a small black dot was heading toward her team. She gasped in realization) It's Black Hole!

Pen: (Snapped his head at Black Hole) Oh no! We've gotta get away from him!

Gelatin: (Looking at Black Hole) I don't see his teammates. He can't win the challenge without his whole team.

Tennis Ball: (Gasped) Black Hole must've sucked all of his teammates and then he could use the HPRC from FreeSmart to recover them. And if he sucked us in, there will be no one to recover us and we'll lose!

A sea of David: Aw, seriously?

Golf Ball: But that's impossible! Everything get consumed whenever a black hole made contact with them!

Fries: But TB's right about how Black Hole can suck us and we'd lose!

Golf Ball: (To Puffball) Puffball, get us out of Davidland with maximum speed!

Puffball: On it! (She started accelerating and her teammates gripped on her head)

Black Hole: (He was increasing in size and started sucking all the Davids)

A sea of David: Aw, seriously? (Before they were sucked in by Black Hole)

David: (He crashed into Tennis Ball) Aw, seriously?

Tennis Ball: (Scream and threw him into Black Hole)

David: (He crashed into Rocky) Aw, seriously?

Rocky: (He blankly kicked him into Black Hole)

Puffball: (Attempt to escape Black Hole's clutch, but she was no match for the power of Black Hole's vacuum) I can't outfly Black Hole!

Team No-Name except for Rocky screamed as they were pulled in toward Black Hole when he'd stopped. The Davids who were in the air fell down to the ground.

A sea of David: Aw, seriously?

Team No-Name held their breath as Black Hole decreased back to his normal size and calmly approached them until he was about ten feet between them.

Fries: What he's doing?

Golf Ball: I don't know, but we must be caution for whatever he does next!

Black Hole: I'm not here to consume Team No-Name. I want to discuss with Puffball about a topic.

Puffball: Why me? And couldn't you do it after the contest?

Black Hole: Doesn't matter. What I want to discuss with you are prizes.

Pen: (Gasped) Puffball, this is a trap! Don't listen to him!

Black Hole: Are you going to let your team to order you like that? They were giving you orders so your team doesn't lose.

Puffball: (Glaring at Black Hole) That's what I'm trying to do during this contest!

Black Hole: But if you and your team were granted immunities, you wouldn't have your chance of winning prizes again. (Puffball's eyes had soften as she listened to him) Prizes are precious, Puffball; prizes you deserve to win at each Cake at Stake. (Gelatin and Golf Ball exchanged worried glance) Your team was becoming jealous of your consecutive winning of prizes, Puffball.

Tennis Ball: Pen is right! (Look down at Puffball) Puffball, we have to leave now!

Puffball: (Nodded) Y-yes, let's go! (She and her team moved away from Black Hole as fast as she can)

Black Hole: Remember the prizes, Puffball. Remember the prizes.

Puffball: (Glancing back at Black Hole and then she seemed to be having a conflict with her mind)

Black Hole remained still until Davids below were getting red-faced and the whole area suddenly seemed replaced with lava.

A sea of David: AW, SERIOUSLY?

Black Hole increased his size a bit and started sucking in more Davids.

A sea of David: Aw, seriously?

Pencil was still driving the FreeSmart's van when she looked ahead, gasped and then smiled.

Pencil: FreeSmarters, behold. The long-lost Yoyle City!

The rest of FreeSmart dropped their jaw in awe when seeing before them a magnificent city. The city spread for miles and a bluish river flowed through the city; separating into two areas. The river was flowing all the way up to the summit of Yoyle Mountain. A glint of light flashed on a large needle tower's window. It had stood tall amongst the others. A large stadium stood between the city and Yoyle Mountain; giving a mile a shadowing chill in its clutch. There were several bridges across the river for people to gain access to another area.

A slap was heard from FreeSmart's van as they were driving through the city.

Book: Ow, what was that for?

Match: We, like passed a matchstick factory. It's the rules!

As they were getting closer to Yoyle Mountain, Bubble expressed her worried.

Bubble: (worriedly) Heh, heh. Abandoned cities always give me the creeps.

Match: Don't worry, Bubble. Yoyle Mountain is, like, right ahead. (Pointing to Yoyle Mountain, which was indeed, can be seen from the distance)

Ruby: (Grinned) We're so close to the finish! There's nothing can stop us now!

The rest of FreeSmart: (Gasped)

Bubble: Ruby, you can't say that!

Ruby: Why not?

Book: Because every time someone predicted good luck on the game-show- (Just as they reached the base of Yoyle Mountain by the river, the Beastly monster from BFDI's episode two appeared and wrapped its tongue around FreeSmart's van) BAD THINGS HAPPENED!

Bubble, Ruby and Ice Cube: (Scream)

Pencil: GET OUT OF THE VAN! (She and her team attempt to exit the van, only it was too late and everyone except for Ruby, who'd gotten out with the HPRC and slammed it into mixed of gasoline and snow, were eaten by the beast)

Ruby: (Seeing Team No-Name) Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! Team No-Name catching up! I've gotta save my friends! (She quickly typed in her teammates' names and cranked them out) Guys, the other team is catching up! (Pointing to Team No-Name)

Match: Let's take the HPRC and get up there fast!

Ruby: (She bent her knees and gripped the HPRC's bottom; straining to move it but it was remained in its place) Uh, guys? I can't move this thing.

Pencil: Oh, you're too weak, huh? (Smile) Let the one and only Pencil do it! (Took a deep breath before noticing something under HPRC) Hey, wait a minute, that's glue!

Ruby: Uhh...

Pencil: Snow plus gasoline, equals GLUE!

Ruby: Uh, really? Are you serious?

Pencil: Yes. And now that the HPRC is glued to the ground, we can't move it!

Match: Ruby, way to ruin everything, like again!

Bubble: Well, there's nothing we can do about this. Let's just start climbing!

Pencil: Okay, but Ruby, stops making mistakes!

Ruby: Sorry.

Team No-Name floated past them and headed toward the summit of Yoyle Mountain.

Bubble: Oh no! (Staring at Team No-Name) Puffball's ahead of us now!

Pencil: (Grinned) Not for long! (Brought out Ice Juice syringes and threw it at every team member of Team No-Name, freezing them and then they slide back to the mountain's base)

FreeSmart: Yay!

Book: Where did you get those?

Pencil: I snatched off Gelatin while he was frozen.

FreeSmart started climbing Yoyle Mountain and after a while, they made it.

Book: Hey Ice Cube.

Ice Cube: Wha?

Book: (Grinning while she was pointing at the flag, which indicated "Summit") We're at the summit of Yoyle Mountain.

Ice Cube: (Smile) Wow!

Match: (Smile) Yay, we won! We won! We won, right?!

The rest of FreeSmart: Yay!

The heat from the sun had defrosted Team No-Name and Puffball quickly took them to the summit. At the edge of the city, Black Hole was staring at both teams at the summit. No can understand his emotion, but he slowly floating toward the HPRC. Team No-Name stepped off of Puffball.

Golf Ball: It looks like we place second. Not bad, at least we are not up for elimination.

Tennis Ball: So, does that mean W.O.A.H. Bunch loses? And where's Firey? I thought we would be here at the finish line!

Firey: (Riding a fireproof jetpack) I am here. (The contestants screamed at his presence) And this is _not_ the summit to Yoyle Mountain.

Book: What? No way, it definitely is! (Pointing to the flag above her) See this flag?

Firey: Yes, I see it. And I see much more of it then you do. (Pointing to an arrow above the word, "Summit")

Book: Oh my word... (Looking up at the flagpole; extending enough into space)

Firey: Ha ha! I'll see you when you _actually_ get to the summit of Yoyle Mountain. (He flew up to the summit)

Golf Ball: Everybody! Get onto Puffball again! (Team No-Name got onto Puffball, except Rocky, who was taken by Pencil)

Book: (Looking at Puffball's flying into space and then look at her teammates) Oh no, there's no way we can climb faster than Puffball can fly!

Pencil: (Smirk) Not if Rocky gets eaten. (Kicked Rocky off-screen) That's what you get for barfing on me.

The beastly monster ate Rocky.

Book: But that happened two years ago...

Pencil: (Grabbed Book to her face) No talking Book, it's time for climbing! (Pointing at the flagpole)

Golf Ball: Fries. Ride Puffball down to the HPRC to recover Rocky! And make it snappy. We're falling behind every second!

Fries: Yeah, yeah, whatever.

Puffball floated down to the bottom of the flagpole and everyone except for Fries stepped off of Puffball, who'd then rushed to the HPRC.

Eventually, FreeSmart reached the part of the flagpole where there was a long, colorful track wrapped said flagpole and lead to the summit. Bubble was running on the track. Pencil and Ice Cube jumped over a gap. Match, Book and Ruby were running upward on loops. Pencil was knocked off the track by a back and forth traps. Book looked up, smile and gesturing the summit to Match and Ruby. They then run toward it.

Every member of FreeSmart had reached to the summit, which was a large sphere with three green stripes wrapped.

Pencil: (Grinned) Yay, now we win!

Firey: You do... unfortunately.

Match: (Glaring at Firey) Unfortunately? _Excuse_ me? (Getting into Firey's face) What is _that_ supposed to mean?

Firey: Whoa, hold on! (Glaring at Match) Match, you need to be in the TLC right now.

Match: Oh geez, oh geez, where's my disguise? (The Sender Scoop Thrower slid under her jittering feet)

Firey: It's a bit late for that, don't you think?

Match screamed when she was catapulted and landed into the TLC. The lid shut followed by LOL's and it had locked itself.

Firey: (Glaring at Bubble) And Bubble, what about you?

Bubble: (Waving her arms; attempting to act like a tree) Oh, uh... I'm a tree, I'm a tree, Yes I am, I'm definitely a tree. (Smile sheepishly at Firey)

Pencil: Bubble! Trees don't make those sounds.

Bubble: (Look at Pencil) Oh, really? Um... then what sounds do trees make?

Pencil: Uh, I dunno! Maybe the occasional leaf rustling?

Bubble: Okay. (Gripping the weird out Firey) Zhh, Zhh!

Pencil: No, it's more of a... shh, shh, shh... (Gesturing a silent tree)

Bubble: Shh. Zhh! Zhh!

Firey: (Removed Bubble's grips and glared at her) Bubble, I've had enough of your goofing off.

Bubble: (Glaring at Firey) I'm not goofing off. I'm a tree!

Pencil: Bubble! No talking! Trees make rustling sounds!

Bubble! Oh, right! (Leaning toward Firey) Shh! Zhh! Zhh!

While Bubble was attempting an unimpressed Firey she was a tree, Fries and Puffball moving toward the HPRC when they gasped at the sight. Black Hole was floating beside the HPRC.

Puffball: (To Fries) If we moves any closer, he'll suck the HPRC!

Fries: But if he sucks it in, there's no way he can bring back his teammates.

Fries and Puffball held their breath as they stared at Black Hole with the HPRC. Slowly, Black Hole floated over to the letters. To Fries and Puffball's surprise, Black Hole started typing in his teammates' names.

Fries: He can _touch_ stuff?!

Black Hole cranked each of his teammates out.

Yellow Face: YAY!

Coiny: (Smile) Great, we're here! (He noticed Puffball and Fries near W.O.A.H. Bunch. He turned to Black Hole) Black Hole, suck them!

If the contestants thought they knew Black Hole enough, they were wrong. For another surprise in this episode, Black Hole calmly floated away from the HPRC, allowing Fries and Puffball to use it to recover Rocky. Puffball and Fries warily moved over to the HPRC. Puffball watched Black Hole warily and yet, curiously, while Fries typed down Rocky's name.

Pin: Black Hole, what are you doing?!

Black Hole remained silent as Fries cranked out Rocky and then the three members of Team No-Name headed up the top of the mountain.

Coiny: (Glaring at Black Hole) You idiot! You're letting them win immunities! Why didn't you stop them?!

Black Hole: Just stay calm and watch the sky. You'll see.

W.O.A.H. Bunch glared at Black Hole, but remained silent and watched the sky.

Puffball flew back by the flagpole and the rest of her team climbed onto her. She took them up into the space and approached the summit when she received flashbacks.

 **OOO**

 _Firey: (Smile) Puffball, what's your secret? Every time your team has been up for voting, you've won the prize!_

 **OOO**

 _Pen: Can you imagine; winning prizes at Cake at Stake every time? That would be AWESOME!_

 **OOO**

 _Black Hole: Remember the prizes, Puffball. Remember the prizes._

 **OOO**

Puffball showed a sinister smile, stopped a few inches from the summit and started floating back.

Golf Ball: (Looking at Puffball) Puffball, why'd you stop? We're so close! We have a 99.4% chance of winning! What are you doing? (Glaring at Puffball)

Puffball: (She started shrinking; Pen immediately fell off screaming) If our team loses, we'll be up for voting. (She smirked while Tennis Ball fell off screaming) And I'll win the prize, like I always do. (Rocky and Gelatin fell off as the latter screamed. She started trembling with excitement while showing spiralling eyes) I really love prizes! (Fries then fell off screaming)

Golf Ball: (Scoffs) That's the most insane thing I've ever— (She fell off screaming and her and her teammates except for Puffball get eaten by beastly monster)

Standing near the beast was the W.O.A.H. Bunch, who all but Black Hole looked shock.

Yellow Face: Black Hole, for $49.99, (A price tag with said price appeared on screen) tell us how did you know this was gonna happen?

Black Hole: One word; Greed.

Coiny: (Smile) Enough talking! Onward to summit! (Pointing at the summit above)

The team climbed up Yoyle Mountain; Needle had to carry Bomby since he would simply roll down. When reaching the flagpole, they climbed up and arrived at the colorful track. Coiny was running on the track. Pin and Yellow Face jumped over a gap. Needle, Bomby and TV were running upward on loops. Pin was knocked off the track by a back and forth traps. Black Hole was simply floating upward toward the summit. Needle looked up, smile and gesturing the summit to Bomby and TV. They then run toward it. Soon, every member of W.O.A.H. Bunch had reached to the summit.

Pin: (Smile) Yay, we win, yay!

Pencil: Well, technically you placed second. We FreeSmarters, as expected, placed first.

FreeSmart and W.O.A.H. Bunch: YAY! (Bubble was tossed into TLC)

The voting screen showed with Team No-Name on the left side, whilst everyone else, including the eliminated, were on the right.

Firey: Vote on the members of Team No-Name. Please vote. You've gotta vote, I'm begging you! Also, you can vote on as many contestants as you want to, so please, vote on all of them! (He left off-screen)

 **WHO WILL YOU CHOOSE?**

Rocky

Tennis Ball

Fries

Puffball

Pen

Golf Ball

Gelatin

 **OOO**

W.O.A.H. Bunch, FreeSmart and Firey were still on the summit.

Ruby: Uh, how are we supposed to get down from here?

Firey: (Smile reassuringly) Don't worry, I know the way.

FreeSmart and W.O.A.H. Bunch were seen falling and screaming, except for Black Hole, who was floating down with them.


	6. Turn on the Light!

Here are the first ORIGINAL episode of BFDIA Do Over! It was testing me to see how I'd fare with writing original episodes of BFDIA. It was a bit harder than I've thought. Then again. it was the same case with all of my other stories. I hope you'll enjoy it! Review would appreciate it!

I'll be working on Total Drama All-Stars next! I wanted to post up an original episode before I proceed.

I do not own any characters from BFDIA. They belonged to jacknjellify.

 **OOO**

The camera zoomed in on LOL, where Bubble became the newest resident. Last season, up to eighteen contestants stayed in TLC. However, with LOL included, every rejected and eliminated contestant was living together in one, small, cramped room. With more contestants joining them, it was getting harder to move around. Bubble had only being in LOL for a few minutes, and she wasn't happy at one bit.

Bubble: This is what it's like living in TLC? It's horrible!

Eraser: Try spending over a year and you'll know what the real pain is.

Match: (Being squashed by Spongy against the wall. She was flailing to get out but to no avail) MMHHHMMM HMM HMMMMMM!

Spongy: Sorry!

Bubble: But I wanna leave now!

Bracelety: Why can't you popped yourself and recovered with the HPRC?

Bubble: How would- (Scream when she felt the room was shaking)

Donut: What was that?!

Blocky: It's doesn't sound- (The room started shaking again and every resident started screaming)

The camera panned out and it was revealed a large tri claw had clamped the LOL and lifted it into the air. The LOL's residents continued screaming as it was lifted to the unknown destination. While they were screaming of an uncertain fate await them, none of them knew they weren't the only one moving. Gripping onto the claw was Flower, smiling evilly.

Flower: You think you can leave without me? No matter where you're going, I will get- (The wind blew her off of LOL and screamed as she fell)

 **OOO**

Theme Song! Battle for Dream Island Again!

 **OOO**

FreeSmart and W.O.A.H. Bunch were still falling and screaming after being pushed off the summit.

Pin: Why are we still falling?! We've climbed up the summit in matter of minutes!

Yellow Face: I can see the land! (He and the others screamed when seeing the land was growing every second)

Since Black Hole can float, he was the only one who had returned to the land without contacting with the ground. Ice Cube and Ruby shattered into pieces. Pencil and Needle's tip struck the land. TV landed on his head, shattering his screen and then flopped to the ground. Book landed on him afterward unharmed.

Book: (Grinned) I'm alive! (TV burst out electricity, electrocuting Book to charcoal)

Yellow Face was swallowed by the beastly monster. Coiny and Pin hit the ground. Pin was rubbing her head until she faced upward and screamed. Everyone else looked upward and screamed as screaming Bomby fell toward them. Luckily, he landed in the river, splashing water in every direction. He bopped to the surface and smiled that he'd survived the fall.

Bomby: YAY! (He heard growling and chill went down his body when seeing the beast beside him) OH, NO! (Needle extended her arms and pulled Bomby out just as the beast snapped its jaw at Bomby's previous position. Bomby smiled appreciated to Needle.

Bomby: THANKS! (Needle smiled and put him down)

Coiny: (Standing up, narrowing his eyes and flaring his nostrils… if he had one) When I'd see Firey again, I'm gonna slap him to oblivion!

Puffball: (Floating around, while still showing spiralling eyes) Hehehe… prizes. Hehehe… prizes. Hehehe… (Everyone except Black Hole stared at her strangely)

Pencil: (Stepped over to the HPRC, typed down her teammates' names and then cranked them out)

Coiny: (Walking over to Pencil) Hey, do you mind recover the others as well?

Pencil: What's the magic word?

Coiny: Please?

Pencil: A bit more than that.

Coiny: Pretty please?

Pencil: I know I said a bit more but that's not what I've meant.

Coiny: (Annoyed) What do you want me say?

Pencil: I want you to say "Pretty please, FreeSmart's leader, Pencil".

Ruby: And say Poopy Mayonnaise! (Pencil placed a hand to Ruby's mouth)

Coiny: (Rolled his eyes) Fine. Pretty please, FreeSmart's leader, Pencil?

Pencil: (Smile) Sure! Yellow Face, TV, Tennis Ball, Pen, Golf Ball, Fries, Rocky, Gelatin. (She typed in everyone's name while Coiny cranked them back to life)

Puffball was floating and giggling around near her team when they all but Rocky glared at her. Golf Ball stormed over to Puffball.

Golf Ball: Puffball, how could you betray us?! And for what? PRIZES?!

Puffball: (Trembling with excitement) Prizes are so wonderful! I'll be winning them at every Cake at Stake and the best part? Nobody would vote me off since I'm POPULAR!

Firey: (Walking over to the contestants) We'll see about that. (Coiny rushed over to him and slapped him) OW!

Coiny: That's for pushing us off the summit and used Bomby (Pointing to Bomby, who was too glaring at Firey) to destroy me!

Bomby: YEAH!

Firey: That wasn't for you, it was for- (Coiny slapped him again and he glared at Coiny) Jerk! (He and Coiny started slapping each other and it was getting faster, only for Pin to interrupted)

Pin: Stop it, you two! We need to do Cake at Stake!

Cake at Stake's Introduction: Cake at Stake! Cake at Stake! (The words were moving upward on the city blocks) Everybody's want a cake! Want a cake! (Words appeared in the night sky as shooting stars) Who'll be safe? (Words spread across the road) Who'll be out? (Words appeared in front of the power station with lightning in the background) We'll find out at Cake at Stake! (A cake with the title landed onto the stadium)

Fries: (Smirking) That was your best theme song by far. The lyrics were short but simple. Good choice with the theme and I liked how the lyrics appeared.

Firey: (Grinned) Thank you!

Gelatin: Hey, Firey? Why are we in the stadium? (He gestured to the large stadium he and the others were in. They were all sitting on benches. FreeSmart and W.O.A.H. Bunch were sitting further in the back while Team No-Name was sitting by the front. Firey was standing on the catwalk with a television beside him)

Firey: Because for now on, every Cake at Stake will take place here!

Team No-Name except Rocky: Huh?

Firey: It'll take too long to get back and Yoyle City will be our main setting for the rest of this season!

FreeSmart and W.O.A.H. Bunch: What?! (TV showed the said word on screen)

Ruby: Aw… I liked our grassland home!

Firey: There are WAY too many shows take place on grassland. I want this show to go to an original direction. (He noticed someone from Team No-Name was missing) Hey, where- (Seeing Puffball beside the colorful wheel) Puffball! Sit down! The result hasn't been revealed! (Glaring at Puffball)

Puffball: (Grinning crazily) I'll win the prize! I just know it! (Her team beside Rocky glared at her)

Firey: (Glared at her before looking at the screen) Anyway, this is how many votes has have been gathered this time. (The screen suddenly bulged when the number of votes was revealed)

Everyone: (Gasp)

Firey: WHOA! 10695 votes?! I've never seen so many votes!

Pen: It's come so far from the very first vote.

Golf Ball: Six votes to be exact, and one of them was mine!

The screen went back to its normal size when revealing the likes result.

 **Rocky** : 1087

Tennis Ball: 1005

Gelatin: 974

Pen: 912

Golf Ball: 683

Fries: 661

Puffball: 390

Puffball: (Snapped out of her greediness daze) WHAT?! (Floated over to Firey and the screen) This HAS to be a mistake! This's gotta be a rigged!

Firey: Actually, your amount of likes is accurate.

Puffball: (She grown to a large size, glaring down at Firey) IT'S NOT!

Firey: (Feeling intimidated by large Puffball) I, I'll show you some evidences! (Pointing to the screen)

Puffball decreased a bit so she can see the screen. A fan's comment appeared on screen.

Firey: 1224Hello says "I can't believe Puffball abandoned her team and gave in to greed! She's better not win any prize this time!"

Puffball: (Roll her eyes) One comment isn't evidence.

Firey: (A different fan's comment appeared) PopcornTurner22 says, "Greed is horrible and corrupt anyone; and Puffball is no better!"

Puffball: Greed, smeeze! Prizes are worth it!

Firey: One more. (The third fan's comment appeared) U2FanSnakingCut says, "First she took away Bomby's limbs and now she became greedy like every politician in the world?! Puffball is a real jerk!"

Puffball: I've only taken away Bomby's limbs because YOU forced me! (Glaring at Firey)

Golf Ball: I resent the comment about politician! Some of them are hard-working people who value the good of our FUTURE!

Fries: (Whispering) You keep telling yourself that.

Firey: Puffball, I don't know if that's enough evidences, but I need you to sit with the others now. (Glaring at Puffball)

Puffball kept glaring at Firey and then floated back to the benches. However, she remained larger than a quarter of the field.

Rocky stepped over to the colorful wheel to spin it and win a prize. Suddenly he stopped and he gaped at one of the prizes on the wheel.

"Rocky gets his barf back"

Rocky narrowed his eyes and spread his legs as he stared down at the wheel. The contestants were surprised to see how serious Rocky was becoming at this moment.

Tennis Ball: Wow… I've never seen him so serious!

The screen split between Rocky at bottom and wheel at top. TV played a dramatic, western music; almost similarly to the song, "The Good, the Bad and the Weird." Rocky sprint to the wheel and spun it hard enough to emit smokes. Everyone held their breath as the wheel started to slow. Rocky bit his lips, staring at the wheel which held a chance to receive his barfing ability again. The arrow landed onto the border between "Immunity to the Final 14" and "Rocky gets his barf back."

Everyone except Rocky: (Gasp)

Golf Ball: It's obvious which prize Rocky will-

Rocky blew the wheel for the arrow to land on "Rocky gets his barf back."

Golf Ball: (Making weird face) WHUH?!

Rocky was jumping and screaming with excitement as the Infinite Matter Generator inside him had recovered. His cheeked bulged and his body trembled.

Pencil: Oh, no! He's gonna explode! (Brought out a large umbrella which covered her whole team)

Rocky unleashed his barf onto the grass, launching him into the air and leaving a trail of vomit. Beautiful music was played while Rocky was barfing around in the sky. His vomit splattered onto Firey.

Firey: Yuck!

Rocky's vomit splattered onto FreeSmart, but Pencil's umbrella kept them clean.

Umbrella: EW!

Team No-Name except Rocky: (Rocky's barf splattered onto them) Ugh!

W.O.A.H. Bunch except Yellow Face: (Rocky's barf splattered onto them) Argh!

Yellow Face: (Smile) It's beautiful! (His team stared at him) What?

Rocky was vomiting left and right, loop-de-loop and spiralling in the air when he stopped and gracefully landed back onto his seat. The camera panned out, showing an art he had manufactured across the field. A picture of Rocky's vomiting.

Gelatin: (Smile) That's an impressive art, Rocky.

Rocky remained in his seat, smiling.

Pencil: (Remove the umbrella) Finally, it's over.

Rocky: (He quickly stepped over to Pencil and vomited on her) BULLEH!

Pencil: ARGH!

Firey: (Wiping off the vomit) I'm on the same page, Pencil. Now, this Cake at Stake's cake is Ink cake. (Holding up a cake; drenching with ink)

Tennis Ball: Why you've got a cake filled with ink? It'd be poison if we eat it!

Firey: Then don't, but you're safe with 367 dislikes. (The screen showed a red bar under Tennis Ball. He threw the cake to Tennis Ball, which splattered ink all over him)

Tennis Ball: EW!

Firey: Gelatin, you're also safe with 386. (The screen showed a red bar under Gelatin)

Gelatin: (Making weird and creepy face) 386?! I'M DOOMED!

Firey: Gelatin, you were always in the first half to be safe, stop being insane! (He threw the cake to Gelatin, which splattered ink all over his weird and creepy face) Pen and Rocky, you've got 483 and 586 votes respectively. (The screen showed a red bar under Pen and Rocky and then Firey threw the cakes to them)

Pen: Yeah! (He caught the cake, but ink still splattered to him)

Rocky: (He swallowed the cake entirely and stared into nothingness)

Firey: Fries, you're safe with three lucky sevens! (The screen showed a red bar under Fries)

Fries: If only I can be lucky…

Firey threw the cake at him and Fries dodged. Just as her pupils were shrinking, Puffball was decreasing in size; almost back to her regular size. Golf Ball looked anxiously at the screen.

Firey: We're down to Puffball; the Greedy Backstabber, and Golf Ball; the Bossy Bot. There's still 2384 votes yet to be revealed. (The screen showed 2599/4983)

Golf Ball: It's can't be me! I always stayed loyal to my team regardless whatever conflict I may have brewed!

Puffball: Golf Ball had ALWAYS bossed us around! She's like a dictator rather than a leader!

Fries: For once, I agreed.

Golf Ball: (Glaring at Puffball and Fries) Being a leader is a serious and demanding job! Something you two wouldn't even comprehend!

Firey: Let's display the votes and find out which mean girl to be eliminated!

Two red bars under Golf Ball and Puffball respectively started descending. Both contestants looked nervously as the red bars continued to descend. The camera zoomed into their faces and then both bars stopped with Golf Ball at 942 while Puffball at 1442.

Puffball: (Her jaws dropped)

Golf Ball: (Smirking at Puffball) As long as greed is stronger than compassion, there will always be suffering. (A piece of ink cake hit her; covering her and her surroundings in ink)

Tennis Ball: (Smile) Well said!

Golf Ball: (Smiling in ink) Thank you!

Puffball: (Her eyes started twitching and her body started trembling)

Pen: (Worried) Um… is Puffball's okay?

Puffball: (Her eyes continued twitching and her body trembled even more. She started regurgitate a rainbow substance)

A screen pops up with the text "Members of the puffball species are known to regurgitate a rainbow substance during times of distress."

Coiny: (Grossed out by Puffball's regurgitation) Ugh, what's this stuff?

The Laser Powered Teleportation Devices shot a laser at Puffball and teleported her to LOL, which was still moving in the sky.

THE DISLIKES RESULT:

 **Puffball** : 1442

Golf Ball: 942

Fries: 777

Rocky: 586

Pen: 483

Gelatin: 386

Tennis Ball: 367

 **OOO**

The contestants and Firey stepped out of the stadium when the sun had vanished from their sight. The night air was cold and mild. The lack of the city's power limited the contestants' sight and increased their fear. A howling echoed across the city.

Ruby: (Shuddering while wrapping her arms) It's so dark out here! (Seeing Firey and quickly moved over to him and smiled) That's better!

Team No-Name had gathered away from the others to discuss about the switch.

Golf Ball: We all agreed we must bring back our teammates, right?

Fries: (Nodded) Yeah.

Golf Ball: Since his manipulating skill had successfully removed a threat from the game, Black Hole-

Pen: (Get into Golf Ball's face) NO! N-O, no, Black Hole!

Gelatin: (Smile) That's rhymes.

Golf Ball: But, Pen! Black Hole has proven to be a worthy player! He'd be ESSENTIAL-

Pen: Essential or not, we can't trust Black Hole! He'll trick us just like he did with Puffball and doom us all!

Golf Ball: (Glaring at Pen) Your conflict with Black Hole is irrelevant. It needs to be put aside.

Pen: (Narrowed his eyes at Golf Ball) I take back my promise.

Golf Ball: (For the second time this episode, she made a weird face) WHUH?!

Pen: You're the same Bossy Bot I don't like from last season, if not worse! I'm not spending anymore second being on the same team as you!

Golf Ball: FINE! Leave this team, but the rest will remain loy- (She was interrupted when Fries jabbed a finger at her)

Fries: (Glaring at Golf Ball) I take back my promise as well! I've never liked you and you kicked me into the incinerator! (A flashback of Golf Ball's kicking Fries into the incinerator)

Gelatin: I'm with them. (Several flashbacks of Golf Ball's dictatorship moments in past episodes) I don't like how sometimes, you were a dictator rather than a leader and the way you treated others.

Golf Ball: (Having a hard time to grip the reality of losing three teammates) But… BUT-

Fries: C'mon, guys, let's blow this joint. (He, Pen and Gelatin started leaving the team)

Golf Ball: (Her right eye was twitching when Coiny stepped over to her)

Coiny: (Smirk) Well, well, well. Look whose team has three members now? Your karma is so good; my team doesn't even need to-

Rocky unleashed his vomit as powerful as a fire hose onto Coiny and launched him back to his team.

Gelatin, Pen and Fries discuss what should they do next.

Fries: Now that we're no longer in Team No-Name, what do we do now?

Pen: I won't be in any team included Black Hole and Bossy Bot. (Looking both contestants before looking back at Fries and Gelatin. He then smiled) Maybe we should form our own team!

Gelatin: But that would give each of us a one-third chance of being eliminated. (A screen changed a pie chart with three guys in it)

Fries: Then that's leave FreeSmart. (Pointing at FreeSmart ahead)

The three guys walked over to FreeSmart when Pencil walked up to them.

Pencil: What are you guys doing?

Pen: We want to join your team.

Pencil: Sorry, but FreeSmart is restrictedly an only girls slash my Alliance.

Gelatin: We're here for the same reason as you guys; freedom from Golf Ball. (Gesturing to Golf Ball)

Pencil: (Smile) Oh, why didn't you say so? (Wrapped an arm around Pen and Fries) Welcome aboard!

Firey: Okay, spin the wheel, guys!

Ruby spun the colorful wheel and it landed on "Turn on Yoyle City's power."

Firey: (Smile) Oh, that's a good one. Yoyle City had no power right now. (Gesturing to the darken city) It's up to you guys to turn it back on! (He brought out a blueprint of the power plant and the photo of the building was seen on the top corner) You need to go to the power plant by the edge of the city and there, you'll find two sections powered each half of the city. First two teams to turn the power back on wins!

Tennis Ball: (Smile) I'm impressed you know this, Firey. Where did you learn it?

Firey: I've got it off the Internet.

Internet was literally standing beside him. He was a bluely Earth with connecting lines moved all over him. He was just about higher than Spongy.

Internet: I expected to be paid, Firey.

Firey: (Looking at Internet) Don't worry, I'll send it to you in a mail! (Smile)

Internet: (Starting walking away) Email would've been preferable…

Pin: Can we start now?

Firey: (Nodded) That's right! GO!

Coiny: Black Hole, suck them all! (Pointing to both opposing teams)

W.O.A.H. Bunch quickly moved behind a building and watched Black Hole increased his size and start sucking in FreeSmart and Team No-Name. Both teams attempted to get away but to no avail and they screamed as they sucked into Black Hole.

However, against all logic as usual, Rocky barfed away from Black Hole like a rocket car, leaving a long trail of vomit.

Coiny: (Smirk) Rocky is none of our concern. The important thing is we've already- (He stopped when FreeSmart, Golf Ball and Tennis Ball stepped out of the building W.O.A.H. Bunch was hiding behind)

Pin: What's the heck?!

Firey: This building is where they create Recovery Center. (Pointing to the building's name; Recovery Center Factory) So if anyone died, they'll be recovered here!

Coiny kicked Firey into Black Hole, who moved over to the Recovery Center Factory's main door and sucked in screaming FreeSmart, Golf Ball and Tennis Ball once more.

Pin: (Smiling at Black Hole) Great idea, Black Hole! (Facing the rest of her team) This is our chance to win this contest!

Yellow Face, Bomby, Needle and Coiny cheered before all but Black Hole headed for the power plant. FreeSmart, Golf Ball, Tennis Ball and Firey looked out of the window to see W.O.A.H. Bunch was leaving.

Book: So how are we gonna get out of here?

Fries: (Smirking) We played fetch! (He grabbed Golf Ball and threw her out of the window)

Golf Ball screamed as she landed and rolled until she hit a building. Black Hole floated toward her, providing FreeSmart an opportunity to escape.

Pencil: (Whispering) Let's get out quietly!

Just as they were about to leave, Tennis Ball stepped in front of them.

Tennis Ball: (Glaring at FreeSmart) I won't let FreeSmart to win another challenge!

Ice Cube and Pencil kicked Tennis Ball out of the building. FreeSmart ran out of the building followed by Firey, who brought out his fire-proof jetpack and him and the team were heading for the power plant.

Tennis Ball screamed while rolling toward Black Hole, who sucked him in along with Golf Ball who had spiralling eyes. Both balls were recovered again from a Recovery Center beside the reception.

Golf Ball: Drat! We'll have to find another way out!

Tennis Ball: But how are we going to get past Black Hole? (He pointed to Black Hole outside)

Golf Ball opened her mouth to tell Tennis Ball to sacrifice one teammate for other to reach the power plant when the window behind her had shattered and broke into millions pieces. Both balls snapped their head back to Black Hole to see him remained outside and not appear to be moving. They noticed there were vomits splattered all over the broken window. Immediately knew who was it, they bolted to the window and saw Rocky was outside with a blankly smile.

Rocky: BULLEH! (He vomited on the road)

Golf Ball: (Whispering to Rocky) Rocky, what are you still doing here? You're supposed to be at the power plant!

Tennis Ball: (Whispering to Golf Ball) Maybe he _was_ there but he didn't know what he was doing and came back to seek for our help.

Rocky: (Smiled and nodded) Mmhm! (He barfed a long trail of vomit) BULLEH! (He pointed to the vomit and then he stepped onto his vomit and started skating through his long trail of vomit)

Tennis Ball: (Eyes widened) He want us to skate on his VOMIT?

Golf Ball: If that's the best solution to reach the power plant and to catch up with the others, we must. (She jumped out of the window and the vomit splattered in every direction when she landed. She started skating on Rocky's vomit)

Tennis Ball: (He gulped at the vomit on the road. He climbed out and landed on Rocky's vomit. He turned around to face where his teammates were skating off and started skating on vomit) Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! (He repeatedly said the word; "Ew!" every time he skated)

Up ahead, FreeSmart was running across the dark city.

Fries: Why did it HAD to be at the edge of the city? (The camera panned out and showed the distance between FreeSmart and the power plant. An arrow pointed at the destination) This is gonna take forever!

Pen: (To girls) Can't we use your van-

Pencil: FreeSmart Van.

Pen: Right, _FreeSmart_ Van to take us to the power plant?

Book: We've lost it when the beast at the base of Yoyle Mountain attacked us. (A flashback showed the beast swallowed FreeSmart Van)

Ruby: (She noticed none of her female teammates looked sad) Aren't you sad that we lost the FreeSmart Van?

Pencil: (Smile) Why would you be sad when you can be awesome?

Ruby: What's that supposed to mean?

Pencil: (She pointed to a large garage, pulled up the shutter and gestured to a pink van with flame paints by its side) I present to you the Freesmart Supervan!

FreeSmart except for Pencil and Gelatin cheered.

Gelatin: Pencil, how did you know your van-

Pencil: FreeSmart **Super** van.

Gelatin: FreeSmart Supervan to be in this garage?

Pen: Gelatin, I learnt that sometimes, it's better to not question logic and go with the flow with illogic!

Book: That's sound a bit offensive, Pen.

Fries: Let's get into the FreeSmart Supervan already! (He and his teammates went into the FreeSmart Supervan and Pencil drove out of the garage)

While they were driving through the city swiftly, Ruby noticed a handle and buttons embedded on the side of the FreeSmart Supervan.

Ruby: Hey, what's that? (Pointing to the machine)

Pencil: Oh, this supervan has a built-in Leg Powered Recovery Center!

Ruby: (Raise a brow) Hold on... Leg Powered? Why would it matter to use my hands or legs on that thing?

Pencil: Ruby, if you tried to use your hands on that thing... well...

Ruby: Yeah?

Pencil: Well...you'd be sorry. VERY sorry.

Ruby: Oh...like how sorry? Like mildly sorry or-

Pencil: Like, super super wow wow over-the-top extremely sorry.

Ruby: Gosh, that's pretty sorry right there! (She eyed back at the LPRC. While her teammates looking ahead, she tiptoed over to the LPRC. She used her **hands** and the LPRC disappeared, much to her horror) Yep, I'm pretty sorry right now. (Her teammates noticed what she had done)

Pencil: Ruby, Why'd you do that? WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!

Ruby: I was curious! I thought you were just trying to scare me!

Book: (To Pencil) Don't put all the blame on her, Pencil. I would've done it had she hadn't stepped forward.

Ice Cube: Me too!

Fries: Same here.

Gelatin: People always do the opposite of whoever said to not touch anything because they wanna see a reaction. Curiosity can be a dangerous thing.

Pen: And beside, you'd probably wanted to turn that crank with your hands too!

Pencil: (Silent for a moment) Okay, I wanted to. I was particularly annoyed that I didn't get to be the one to do it. I'm sorry and I forgive you, Ruby.

Ruby: (Smile) Thanks!

Fries: So are we there yet?

Pencil: Almost! The power plant is up ahead! (She pointed to the power plant in the distance)

At the different part of the city, but heading toward the destination as everyone else, W.O.A.H. Bunch was walking.

TV: (Walking alongside his teammates, illuminating the road by showing a bright lightbulb on screen)

Needle: (Smile) Thanks for giving us light, TV!

TV: (Nodded)

Pin: I'm getting tired of walking to our destination.

Yellow Face: WALKING IS FUN!

Coiny: Hey, Bomby, I have a plan on how to get revenge on Firey. It'll be EPIC! (Grinned) I'll tell you after the challenge.

Bomby: (Grinned) YEAH!

Pin: (Looking at Coiny and Bomby) Wait, you're both actually going to proceed with revenge?

Coiny: Why not? He used Bomby as a tool to get rid of me!

Pin: But it might-

Needle: (Gasp) Guys, look! (She pointed the power plant, FreeSmart Supervan parked by the entrance)

Coiny: WHAT?! They've got another van?!

Yellow Face: FreeSmart **Super** van.

Pencil: (Popped her head out of the entrance, smiling at Yellow Face) Thank you! (Suddenly snapped her eyes open at W.O.A.H. Bunch and slipped back inside)

Coiny: After her! (He and most of his teammates followed Pencil inside the power plant when she vanished from the room)

Needle: She's gone!

Yellow Face: Like a spy!

Pin: We should split into teams to find the control room quicker.

Coiny: Bomby will go with Pin and I. The rest of you are another team. Whoever find the control room first someone should notify the other team.

Coiny, Bomby and Pin ran down the hallway while Needle, Yellow Face and TV ran right. When they had left, FreeSmart poked their head out behind the cafeteria's door and stepped out.

Gelatin: Should we split up like W.O.A.H. Bunch?

Pencil: No, we need to stick together. There's strength in number.

Book: Gelatin may have a good point. The average size of the power plant is about-

Pencil: Like I've said… FreeSmart has to stick together! No matter what!

Pen: Then where do we go?

Book: (Pointing to the label; Control Room B embedded on the wall) The control room B is that way. (Her team ran down the hallway on the right)

The camera panned outside and zoomed onto a long trail of vomit; all the way to a different entrance. Team No-Name was walking across a long walkway in dimmed-room.

Golf Ball: If we're fortunate, we should be the only team to be heading to Control Room A.

Rocky: BULLEH! (He barfed onto the walkway)

Golf Ball: (Smile) That's right, Rocky. Our whereabouts will lead us to immunities!

Rocky: BULLEH! (He puked onto the walkway)

Golf Ball: Okay, you made your point. Now please stop vomiting.

Rocky: BULLEH! (He unleashed his vomit onto Golf Ball)

Golf Ball: UGH! (Glaring at Rocky)

Tennis Ball: Rocky, you need to calm down. I know you're exhilarated receiving your barf back, but that doesn't mean you should barf all the time.

Rocky: BULLEH! (He barfed on top of Tennis Ball)

Golf Ball: Rocky, stop barfing! I don't want to hear anymore verbal vomiting! Do one of the two things you've excelled - be quiet!

Rocky watched his teammates continued walking. Words from Golf Ball made his heart shrivelled and lips quivering. Facing the ground, he continued his walk albeit slowly.

Yellow Face, Needle and TV were still walking down the hallway when Yellow Face smiled and pointed at the sign above them.

Yellow Face: There's a sign! (He pointed at the sign above them, saying "There are signs" with an arrow's pointing left)

They turned their head to the wall, seeing another several signs embedded on the wall; all pointing ahead.

They turned to face down the hallway stood before them were sixteen doors, eight on each side.

TV: (His screen showed doors, each with a question mark)

Needle: We're going to have to check every room. (She walked over to the first door and opened it) Hello? (She was seeing a closet. She shut the door)

Yellow Face: (He hopped over to the door on the opposite end and somehow opened it) Anyone there? (He was seeing a break room. He shut the door)

TV: (He walked over to the door next to Yellow Face's and opened it. He was seeing a shower room. He shut the door)

Needle: (Opened the door, seeing a room filled with teddy bears. She shut the door)

Yellow Face: (Opened the door, seeing a small office. He shut the door)

TV: (Opened the door, seeing cold meats hanging in a freezer. He shut the door)

Needle: (Opened the door, seeing herself was opening the door at the end of the room) Huh?! (The other Needle gasped and quickly shut the door. She raised a brow before shutting the door as well)

Yellow Face: (Opened the door, seeing a jungle as it came to life with unknown creatures howling. He shut the door)

TV: (Opened the door, seeing millions of Twilight's books were send into the incinerator. He smiled and shut the door)

Needle: (Opened the door, seeing a bedroom with a bed on each side. She shut the door)

Yellow Face: (Opened the door, seeing a clean bathroom) It's just a bathroom!

Needle: (Off-screen) That's a GIRL'S bathroom!

Yellow Face: (He noticed a female figure embedded on the door) AH! (He quickly shut the door) I'm sorry, Needle!

TV: (He opened the door, gasped at the sight behold him and showed a bell's ringing)

Yellow Face and Needle: (Hearing TV, they walked over to him and looked into the room) Whoa!

Standing before them was machines covering every side of the room. There was no window for anyone to look out. There were chairs all over the room with some of them being knocked to its side. The center of the room contained a large desk with few computers on it. One of them was dangling over the edge.

Yellow Face: Do you think this is the room we need?

Needle: (She looked at the name indicated on the door and it said "Control Room B") It is! (Smile)

Needle, Yellow Face and TV stepped into the room and looked around. Yellow Face then hopped over to the microphone.

Yellow Face: You can use this to speak to our teammates.

Needle: (Smile) Yeah! (She walked to the microphone. She pressed an on button, cleared her throat, inhale air into her body and then let it out) BOMBY, COINY AND PIN! WE'VE FOUND THE CONTROL ROOM!

What she, Yellow Face and TV were unaware was the loudspeakers had its volume to its maximum level. The sound waves shook the power plant. The other contestants screamed as they pressed their ears to protect whatever hearing they had left. Ruby jumped inside Gelatin, much to his surprise) YOU NEED TO GO TO CONTROL ROOM B ON THE EAST SIDE OF THE BUILDING! (She removed her finger from the button)

Elsewhere, Needle's teammates were struggling to hear.

Pin: Did you guys hear that?!

Coiny: What?!

Bomby: What?!

Back in Control Room B, Yellow Face wasn't happy.

Yellow Face: You've just informed Team No-Name and FreeSmart about our whereabouts!

Needle: (She snapped her eyes open and then pressed the button again and spoke into the microphone) HURRY UP BEFORE THE OTHER TEAMS GET HERE! (The other contestants screamed once again as they were losing their hearing every second. The building's glass started to crack when she stopped speaking to the microphone again. She smiled at TV and Yellow Face) All sorted!

FreeSmart was in the hallway when Needle had spoken into the microphone unintentionally loud. Ruby had climbed out of Gelatin, who looked severely uncomfortable.

Pencil: Did you guys hear that?

Fries: (Moving a finger inside his ear, which was a hole) NO, I'M STILL TRYING TO REGAIN BACK MY HEARING!

Book: Needle said she's in Control Room B. That's where we need to go!

Pencil: (Grinned) I knew sticking together was a good idea! Let's get to Control Room B!

FreeSmart started running to get to Control Room B. Ruby noticed Gelatin was still uncomfortable.

Ruby: Gelatin, are you okay?

Gelatin: J-just do NOT get inside me! (Get into Ruby's face while showing red eyes) EVER AGAIN! Got it?!

Ruby: (Nodded) Y-yes.

While FreeSmart and the remaining members of W.O.A.H. Bunch were heading over to Control Room B, Team No-Name was in Control Room A. The room was exactly the same as Control Room B.

Golf Ball: (Pressing several buttons with her foot) Almost finished! (She slammed a button) There!

From miles, the west side of Yoyle City were illuminated. The colorful had brightened for the first time in years!

Golf Ball: (Grinned) We did it! We've won!

Firey: (He smiled as he watched Team No-Name on screen outside of the power plant) That's right! You've turned on the west side of Yoyle City and the team placed first!

Tennis Ball: (Smile) Alright! (He had low-five Golf Ball with his foot. He then noticed Rocky was standing at the back of the room, mopey) Rocky, we won! We're safe for another day!

Rocky: (Sigh) For you two…

Tennis Ball: (He and Golf Ball snapped their open at hearing Rocky's voice) What do you mean, Rocky?

Rocky: We won because you and Golf Ball were smart enough to turn the power on for the city.

Golf Ball: We have experiences with it, Rocky. There's no other way we could have!

Rocky: At least you have experiences… (He walked out of the room. Tennis Ball and Golf Ball exchanged worried glance)

Needle, TV and Yellow Face remained in Control Room B.

TV: (He showed FreeSmart and a question mark on screen)

Yellow Face: (Smile) I have an idea!

FreeSmart was on their way to Control Room B when they saw Yellow Face was walking ahead. Decided it was a good idea to follow Yellow Face to their destination, Pencil pressed a finger to her lips at her teammates who nodded in agreement. They started tiptoeing behind Yellow Face. They were doing so well when Ruby slipped on a banana and crashed to the floor. It sounded like a gunshot rang out. Yellow Face turned around, gasped and then hopped away.

Pencil: (Glaring at Ruby) Ruby, you've ruined the sneaking!

Pen: After him!

FreeSmart chased after Yellow Face, who went into a room. They followed him inside, only to find out he wasn't here.

Ruby: Where did he go? (Her question had been answered when Yellow Face slid out behind a cabinet and exited the room. He slammed the door shut)

Pen: (He twisted the doorknob and leaned against the door. He couldn't be able to move an inch) He trapped us!

Fries: (Rolled his eyes) We know, Captain Obvious.

Ice Cube: (Looking around the room) Where are we?

FreeSmart looked around the room and noticed a large machine which displayed many buttons. Pencil noticed a name engraved on said machine.

Pencil: Sector 7-G?

Pen: Where did I hear that name before?

Fries: (Annoyed) How do we get outta here!

Ruby: (Walked over to the machine) Maybe one of these buttons will get us out.

Pencil: Ruby, don't press it.

Ruby: I wasn't gonna!

Pencil: (She narrowed her eyes at Ruby) Ruby, I'm serious. Do. Not. Press. It.

Ruby: (Crossing her arms) I won't!

Pencil: Good.

Ruby stood still with her arms crossed. However, she shifted her eyes between the machine and her teammates.

Pencil: (She noticed Ruby was glancing between the team and the machine) Ruby…

Ruby snapped her eyes back and forth between the machine and her team. Her body was trembling; her teeth were chattering, and sweats pouring down her face.

Gelatin: (Worried as he watched Ruby's trembling) This can't be good.

Pencil: (Glaring at Ruby) Ruby… Ruby…

Ruby: (Pencil's voice was becoming nothing more than a ghostly moan and the screen became disorienting into the point where it was showing static)

Pencil: (She slapped the static screen away) RUBY! (She slapped Ruby)

Ruby: (She screamed and then rapidly pressed multiple buttons, including the red, self-destruct button)

Machine: Self-Destruct activated! (The room was flashing red light) You have five minutes until the power plant self-destruct.

FreeSmart: (Scream)

Pen: Self-Destruct?! Why would there be a self-destruct?!

Book: Well-

She was interrupted when Pencil grabbed Ruby and slammed her to the floor - hard enough to make a dent. Ruby gulped when seeing Pencil flaring her nostril and her eyebrows furrowed. Pencil was practically on fire.

Pencil: WHAT DID I SAY, RUBY?! WHAT. DID. I. SAY?! I STRICTLY TOLD YOU NOT TO PRESS ANY BUTTON AND YET, YOU STILL DO IT! (Everyone else stared at the scene with their jaw dropped. Ruby's eyes filled with terror and she began to tremble while Pencil continued her rant) You just couldn't help it do you?! You couldn't help it but to press a _big_ red button of danger (Pointing at the self-destruct button) and messed up everything for us! (Ruby trembled even more) STOP MESSING THINGS UP AND **STOP MAKING STUPID MISTAKES!**

She took several deep breaths and then exhaled one final breath. She looked up to see her teammates with their feet cemented to the floor. They all stared at her with their jaws remained hung and their eyes were filled with shocked. Pencil's fires had simply taken their breath away. She heard snivelling and looked down and then silently gasped.

Ruby's lips were quivering and her eyes were leaking out with salt water. Guilt began to spread inside Pencil. It flowed quicker when Ruby started sobbing. Gelatin, Pen and Book exchanged worried glance. Fries looked weird out when he saw Ice Cube was smiling. Before Pencil could open her mouth, Ruby bawled her eyes out and ran through the metal door like it was made of paper. FreeSmart can still hear her crying down the hallway.

Pencil stared at the door blankly as guilt hit her hard like someone dropped an anvil on her.

Gelatin: (Glaring at Pencil) Pencil, that was unnecessarily cruel. It doesn't give you excuse to berate Ruby like that.

Pen: (Glaring at Pencil) Yeah, since when you started acting like Flower?

Pencil: (She stared at Gelatin and Pen in shock and then drooped her shoulders)

Fries: I am the only one who thought Ice Cube's smiling while Ruby was crying was weird?! (Ice Cube frowned at him)

Book: Guys, haven't we forgotten an important matter here? (Waving her arms to the flashing red light)

Machine: One minute to self-destruct.

Gelatin: How do we stop it?

Book: This machine is a T-437 Safety Console. It should have a button that controls the emergency override circuit, which must be pressed in the event of a meltdown. Or in this case, prevent self-destruct.

Pen: You mean this? (Pointing to a button engraved "EMERGENCY OVERRIDE" and then pressed it)

Machine: Self-destruct override. The power plant remained intact for another day.

FreeSmart: (Let out a breath of relief)

After FreeSmart preventing a catastrophic event from happening, Coiny, Pin and Bomby regroup with their teammates. They were relieved when they realized they were saved.

Coiny: Gosh, thank goodness that's over.

Pin: (To Yellow Face, Needle and TV) So did you guys figured out how to turn the power on?

Yellow Face: No, we were too busy being afraid of the nuclear meltdown!

Needle: We don't even know how to use this machine!

Coiny: Maybe we should force Tennis Ball to turn on the power by- (He was interrupted when TV pressed a green, on button with his foot)

The east side of Yoyle City had too being illuminated and the city had come to life.

Firey: (He smiled as he watched W.O.A.H. Bunch on screen outside of the power plant) Nice job, guys! You managed to turn on the other half of the city! You're also safe!

W.O.A.H. Bunch: (Cheered with TV showed the words, YAY! On screen)

Afterward, they and the other teams meet outside the power plant with Firey standing beside a screen.

Golf Ball: (Annoyed at the other teams) Can someone please explain why there was a self-destruct occurred?

Fries: I think looking at us explained everything.

The other teams noticed Ruby was no longer sobbing but tears still dripped onto the ground. Then they noticed Pencil was looking at Ruby for a moment before facing the ground.

Suddenly, they hear whopping noises. The contestants looked up and they were surprised to see LOL, with the clamp atop of it, was dangling in the night sky.

Yellow Face: Why's LOL is here?

Firey: Since I've said we're having a change of scenery, I'm giving the eliminated contestants a new place to stay!

Book: What it is?

Firey: (Smile) It's called Tower Rave of Losers Luxuries! (Gesturing to a fifty stories tower with a small dome wrapped atop on screen. The title embedded onto the side) While they can't leave, (The screen showed a padlock on the main door) each and every one of them will get their own room, (The screen showed an object was being placed in a room) and they can party at any time they want! (The screen showed a disco ball and party buffet food) They will never be miserable about losing ever again! (Grinned)

LOL was over to the tower Firey mentioned. The main door flew opened and LOL flew in. The door shut afterward with a padlock locked itself. LOL tipped to the side and opened the lid; spilling out eliminated contestants. Puffball was still twitching, trembling and regurgitating a rainbow substance.

8-Ball: (Weird out by Puffball regurgitation) It's been hours! Why she's still vomiting?

Grassy: She must've taken the loss really hard.

Snowball: (Looking around the room he was in) Hey, where are we?

The eliminated contestants stood up and looked around the room. They were in the foyer with four elevators at the end of the room. The reception looked clean and ready to introduce the customer to this tower. Maroon carpet covered the floor and a diamond chandelier dangled from the ceiling.

Match's screaming was muffled when her head was stuck inside one of Spongy's holes. She was flailing to get out but to no avail. Saw and Bottle stepped over to Spongy and tug Match out with a pop. Match was covered in Spongy's sweats.

Match: OMGLOB! THAT WAS SO DISGUSTING! (Her right eye was twitching)

Spongy: (Looking apologetic) I'm sor-

Match: (Glaring at Spongy) DON'T! I, like, don't wanna talk to you after spending time being 'close' to you! (She shuddered as she walked away from Spongy)

Bubble: (Noticed food on buffet tables from each side of the room) Hey, party food! (Smile)

Eraser: (Smile) I don't know where we are but this is already a million and one time better than LOL.

The eliminated contestants: Yeah!

Teardrop walked over to the buffet table and reached to pick up one of the foods, only for both tables to flip into the floor and disappear. She looked bewildered.

Pie: That's weird.

Every elevator opened and fired pies at everyone. Two of them hit Pie.

Fanny: (Grinned) No, it's ironically funny! HAHAHAHA! (He was hit by a pie) HEY!

The elevators stopped shooting pies and shut its doors. The maroon carpet lay on the floor had suddenly been sucked by a large hole in the center of the foyer. It was starting to suck everyone in. The eliminated contestants screamed and attempted to run away.

Blocky: (Attempt to outrun the vacuum's power, but his legs were no match for it) What's going on?!

The eliminated contestants screamed while they were all sucked into the hole.

The camera panned outside to show the tower's name; TOWER RAVE OF LUXURIES LOSERS, in bright light. What the others don't know but will learn soon was that every time the big hand struck at 12, it blackened the names except for the first letter in each word. It would stay like this for a minute before covering its' true identity.

 **T**

 **R**

 **O**

 **L**

 **L**

And a troll face illuminated underneath the title.

Black Hole: (He was still by the Recovery Center Factory, watching TROLL building as he heard screaming from the building) The silence was nice while it was lasted.

The voting screen showed FreeSmart, who each showed different expression.

Firey: (Off-screen) Vote for a member of FreeSmart to give them a prize or send one of them to Tower Rave of Losers Luxuries!

 **WHO WILL YOU CHOOSE?**

Ruby

Pencil

Ice Cube

Fries

Book

Pen

Gelatin

 **OOO**

Rocky was walking in the hallway with a blank face when he felt something flashing in his head. Images of Evil Leafy were capturing him in episode two, him barfing out Evil Leafy by the end of episode three. An image of Evil Leafy had transparent into Rocky's face.

Rocky narrowed his eyes and then continued his walk.


	7. Puzzling Morals

**(AN)** I'm back! For those who are following me regardless, I'm sorry for the lack of update. Life has gotten busier and I've been procrastinating as usual. I wrote this chapter to get back in the groove. Hopefully, it'll be easier for me to write Total Drama All-Stars: Remake. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

By the way, about what I've said regard the timeline, inorge that. Just imagine that the first episode was released in July 1st 2012. You'll see what I've means when you read this episode.

 **(Disclaimers)** I do not own any characters from BFDIA. They belonged to jacknjellify.

 **OOO**

A short cut scene with the original twenty contestants circling around a cake holding hands, soon joined by the new contestants in BFDIA, followed by random objects related to the show and the recommended characters also holding hands in larger circles. As it was BFDI(A)'s third birthday, meaning BFDI was now three years old!

In an abandoned tower which used to be called "GameFreak", which was now a home base for the remaining contestants. Somewhere in the tower, one room was dimmed. A sole light shone on Coiny. He was holding a pointer stick with a pointing hand at the end.

Coiny: Okay, Bomby, we've got everything prepared. (He was pointing at the blackboard off screen) Now all we need to do is to bait Firey into our trap and our revenge will be complete!

Bomby: (Grinned) YAY! (He tried to snap on a banana and cake next to him but unable to) MY ARMS!

Coiny: Maybe afterward, we should go find you some new limbs.

Bomby: (Jumped in joy) DOUBLE YAY!

Somewhere else, Pencil was staring out of the window. On the shorter tower in front of her was "Crustacean To Munch On", where Ruby was sitting atop, eating a lobster. The crunching reverberated across the empty city.

Pencil rested against the window frame. Her eyes felt heavy and her heart still like a ticking time bomb. She sighed.

?: Pencil?

Pencil: AH! (She turned around, only to see Book) Oh, it's you.

Book: Is Ruby still outside? (Both of them heard crunching noises)

Pencil: (She sighed before returning by the window)

Book: Never mind. Anyway, since the power plant-

Pencil: (She sighed)

Book: It's got me thinking. This season, I've noticed that you and the other veterans became more negative. You know, shouting at each other, and killing each other. What happened?

Pencil: (She sighed once more) If you knew about last season, then you'd understand the pain we went through.

Book: (Raised a brow at her) Pain?

Pencil: We spent two years competing for Dream Island. We had to wait, like, every month for someone to be eliminated. That anticipating of not knowing whether you'll be eliminated or not can be REALLY stressful.

Book: I did remembered that feeling when I was waiting to find out if I've joined last season or this season.

Pencil: It's gonna feel like this EVERY month if you're in a long run.

Book: But surely, there's something bigger than the anticipation of eliminations, right?

Pencil: Totally bigger. During eliminations, some of us got eliminated in totally unfair ways. Like Match, TB, Ice Cube, Bossy Bot… and me. (Flashbacks of said eliminations, especially with Pencil's) Now that I've thought about it, I REALLY don't like Rocky even more.

Book: What does Rocky have to do with- Oh, I get it. (She shrugged it off)

Pencil: (Flashbacks shown as she talked) And then came the finale and Firey won Dream Island. We were so happy that we've finally get to go to Dream Island to live in paradise. Well, everyone except Leafy. She became totally selfish and took away Dream Island from us. We took revenge, but Dream Island was never found. (She narrowed her eyes) Thanks to her, we're spending two more years for a prize… (Her eyes soften) Which may never be found. (A tear trickled down her face)

Book stared at her with pity.

Book: So, when you took it out on Ruby-

Pencil: (She sighed)

Book: Was that your way of releasing all those tensions?

Pencil: (She was silence for a moment before nodding) Yeah. The voters will eliminate me for that.

Book: You don't know that. You could still be-

Pencil: Don't say anymore. I'm a goner and we both know it.

Book stared at her before walking away.

Pencil looked at Ruby on the rooftop again. She'd finished eating her lobster and lying face forward on the floor. She sighed.

Pencil: (She also sighed)

 **OOO**

Theme Song! Battle for Dream Island Again!

 **OOO**

Golf Ball and Tennis Ball were walking through the city, following a trail of vomit.

Golf Ball: Now remember the plan, Tennis Ball.

Tennis Ball: We find Rocky and make him happy again.

Golf Ball: (Nodding) That's right. It's imperative that he doesn't leave our team. He's the only team member remained faithful to us.

Tennis Ball: But how are we going to find him? He could be anywhere. (He gestured to multiple barfed covered towers. It'd all spilt onto the roads below)

Golf Ball: He shouldn't have gotten too far. If we follow the trail and listen to-

She and Tennis Ball heard something spilling onto to the road. They turned around to see Rocky was moving toward them, leaving even more trail of vomit. He stopped in front of his teammates.

Rocky: (He turned around and stared blankly at his teammates)

Tennis Ball: (Smile) Hey, Rocky, we've been looking for you!

Rocky: (Staring at his teammates, blankly)

Tennis Ball: We were just checking to see if you're okay.

Rocky: (Staring at his teammates, blankly)

Golf Ball: It was obvious that your sensitive spot was brought up during the previous challenge.

Rocky: (Staring at his teammates, drooling purple substance)

Golf Ball: (Look weirded out by Rocky's drooling. She shook her head) Tennis Ball and I want to talk to you to see if there's anything we can do to cheer you up.

Rocky: (He stopped drooling purple substance and then fell backward onto the ground)

Tennis Ball: (Raised a brow at him) Rocky?

Firey: (He showed up in his fireproof jetpack, smiling) Hey, guys!

Golf Ball: (Look annoyed and look at Rocky) This discussion isn't over.

Tennis Ball: Say, Firey, I've been wondering, where did you get that jetpack?

Firey: (Smile) I've got it at Wal-mart! (He gestured to the supercentres all over the city) Wal-mart! A place you can get everything from time travel to emptiness! (Clock's standing inside a time-travelling phone booth, which had disappeared. Nonexisty appeared in the middle of the screen)

Yellow Face: (He stepped in front of Nonexisty, pouting) Advertising is MY speciality! (He screamed when something pulled him off screen and then became silent)

Black Hole: (Appeared on screen in silence) I like it.

Firey: (Appeared on screen) Whatever. (Smile) It's time for Cake at Stakes!

Cake at Stake's Introduction: Cake at Stake! Cake at Stake! (The words were moving upward on the city blocks) Everybody's want a cake! Want a cake! (Words appeared in the night sky as shooting stars) Who'll be safe? (Words spread across the road) Who'll be out? (Words appeared in front of the power station with lightning in the background) We'll find out at Cake at Stake! (A cake with the title landed onto the stadium)

In the large stadium, W.O.A.H. Bunch and Team No-Name were sitting in the further and higher benches, while FreeSmart was sitting at the front. Book patted Ruby's back, while Pencil sat further away, still ashamed of her own behaviour.

Firey was standing on the catwalk with a television beside him.

Fries: What, no new theme song?

Firey: I decided that our current theme song is good enough to stay for now.

Fries: (Shrugged) No complaint from me.

Firey: (Looking at the television) Okay, we have 12,374 votes gathered this time. Slightly higher.

Pen: Slightly? It's over two thousands votes!

Gelatin: Imagine what the votes will be like during the finale.

TV: (He showed the current amount of votes in this episode and then showed a prediction for the finale)

Book: (Looking at TV) Over one hundred thousand? (She thought about it for a moment. She nodded) I think that's quite accurate.

Yellow Face: (Smiling) It'd be more epic if the show receives- (He jumped in slow motion) **ONE. MILLION. VOTES!** (Fireworks in the background)

Fries: (Stare blankly at Firey) Can we get to the next important stuff already?

Firey: Can do! (He turned to the screen for the most likes)

The television revealed the result for the most likes.

 **Ruby** : 1352

Pen: 899

Gelatin: 873

Book: 750

Ice Cube: 605

Fries: 571

Pencil: 493

FreeSmart looked at Ruby, who remained upset.

Ice Cube: Aren't you going to get up?

Ruby: (Staring at her feet) I'll just do something stupid and ruin my prize.

Book: The voters voted for you because they feel bad for you. At least you should receive your prize as an appreciation.

Ruby: (She sighed) Okay… (She trudged over to the colourful wheel. She spun it and landed on "$1,593")

Firey: You win $1,593! Here's a debit card. (He gave an orange debit card to Ruby)

Ruby: (She stared at the card and then sighed) Thanks. (She returned to her seat, while Pencil remained upset)

Firey: And now it's time to find out who received the most dislikes!

Pencil: It's me.

Firey: (Blinked) You haven't even seen the result yet.

Pencil: Of course it's me. Why would anyone want to keep me in the game after what I've did?

Firey: I asked myself a similar question when _Flower_ re-joined the game. You could still be in!

Pencil: (She stormed over to Firey and getting into his face) I was being over the top double negative at one of my teammates and made her cried. The viewers **HATE** it when someone make another person cry! So _believe_ me when I know I'm going to be eliminated!

Firey: (He took a step backward as Pencil stepped in his personal space) Well, let's see what the result say!

The television revealed the amount of dislikes for each contestant.

 **Pencil** : 2,144

Fries: 1,034

Book: 913

Pen: 834

Ice Cube: 695

Ruby: 631

Gelatin: 580

Firey: (Staring at the screen) Oh, I guess you're right.

Tennis Ball: (Blinked) Wow. Over two thousands dislikes? That's… kinda scary.

Pencil: It's a fitting karma for me. (She walked over to Ruby) Ruby, I'm sorry. Not just sorry but super super wow wow over the top extremely sorry.

Ruby: (She stared at Pencil, sadly)

Pencil: Yes, I know me apologising isn't enough. So when I leave, someone need to take the leadership role. (She gave Ruby a smile) And I choose you.

Ruby: (Surprised) Me? (She became sad again) But I'll just make mistakes.

Pencil: We ALL make mistakes. That's normal. Mistakes can teach us to become a better person. If we don't make mistakes, the whole world would be a bunch of Gary-Stu and Mary-Sue.

Ruby: (She narrowed her eyes and her fists were trembling) Oh, I hate them!

Suddenly, a portal appeared and then two figures stepped out. One had a muscular body and the other was slim but curvy. Their white bodies were glowing gold and their faces were blank.

Mary-Sue: (Beautiful voice) Did someone make a hate comment about us?

Everyone: (Screaming like they were witnessing the scariest thing in the existence)

Needle: It's them!

TV: (His screen was flashing one sentence, "BAD CHARACTERS ALERT!", while danger alarm was going off)

Gary-Stu: (Handsome voice) Everyone, calm down. We are God to you.

Pen: (Gripping his head) They're trying to seduce us!

Ruby: Black Hole! Suck them! (Pointing at the pair)

For someone who doesn't usually follow someone's order, Black Hole quickly complied. He floated over to the pair, increased to his size and then started sucking.

Pin: (She struck her needle into the seat) Everyone, hold on!

Her teammates held onto her, while everyone else were gripping on anything to avoid being sucked. However, the perfect pair remained still. Black Hole became larger and soon, all the limbless and armless lost their grips, screaming as they were sucked in. The perfect pair had still haven't move an inch. Everyone except for Ruby, Pencil, Firey, Pin, Fries and Coiny were sucked inside when Mary-Sue held out her hand.

Mary-Sue: Stop.

Suddenly, Black Hole returned to his normal size and stopped sucking the air. Those who were still gripping something flopped to the ground.

Gary-Stu: It's clear you are not ready to join us. We shall meet again in future events.

The portal appeared again. The perfect pair stepped inside and then the portal disappeared.

Black Hole: That was the worst experience of my life.

Coiny: I'll take Evil Leafy over them EVERYTIME!

Pencil: I totally agree. (She turned to Ruby) You see? Nobody like perfect people. Especially them.

Ruby: Y-yeah…

Pencil: (She gave her a smile) You're gonna be an awesome leader! Lead FreeSmart for the win! (The Laser Powered Teleportation Devices shot a laser at her and teleported her to the Tower Rave of Losers Luxuries)

Ruby: (She remained silent before a smile spread across her face)

Fries: (Walked over to her) Now that you're our leader, should we go get everyone back now? (He gestured to everyone else, which were just Black Hole floating idly and Coiny's pulling Pin.

Pin: (Her needle still stuck to the seat) Come on, Coiny! Pull harder!

 **OOO**

After they brought back everyone they was standing by the street, waiting to do the switch.

Gelatin: So, are we going to have someone from the other teams to join us?

Ruby: (Smile) I think we've already got one! (She pointed to Black Hole, who was floating beside them)

Pen: Nope! (He started walking away from his team) Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope!

Fries: (Annoyed) Pen, get back here!

Pen: (He stopped by W.O.A.H. Bunch) Nope! Nope! Nope! (He took a deep breath) Nope.

Coiny: As annoyed as I am, at least our number didn't decrease.

Golf Ball: (She looked at both opposing teams before turning to her teammates) This time, we _**must**_ gain back our teammates!

Tennis Ball: So how do we bring them back?

Golf Ball: We're going to-

Rocky: BULLEH! (He shoot vomits at Needle and Pin, splattering all over their faces)

Needle: (Rubbing off the vomits) Hey! I can't see!

Pin: (Rubbing off the vomits) Me too!

Without warning, Rocky quickly moved over to them and kicked them over to his team.

Coiny: (He glared at Rocky) Hey, you can't steal our friends!

Rocky: BULLEH! (He barfed on Coiny and returned to his team)

Coiny: UGH!

Golf Ball: (Smiled at Rocky) Excellent work, Rocky! They're not the first two choices I would've choose, but I accept it nonetheless.

Pin: (She completely removed the vomits) What? Needy and I didn't agree-

Needle: (She slapped Pin) Don't call me Needy! (She then removed the vomits)

Pin: (She glared at Golf Ball while walking back with Needle) C'mon! We're heading back to our REAL team!

Firey: (He stopped the girls) Sorry, but all switches are final.

Pin: But we don't want to be on-

Firey: (He turned to the others, smiling) Alright, it's time to spin the wheel to choose the next contest!

Ruby spun the colorful wheel and it landed on "Solving a Jigsaw Puzzle".

Pen: Hey, wait a minute, we did this contest last season! (Showing flashbacks from BDFI's Ep 7)

Firey: Yes we did. But this time, it'll be different.

Yellow Face: How is that?

Firey: (He was pointing at something off-screen) On the mountain base, you'll see three large yellow baskets. Each basket contain your jigsaw puzzle. It's much larger and harder than last time.

Coiny: Jerk.

Firey: (He glared at Coiny) As I was saying, you have to complete the puzzle to finish the challenge. First two teams to finish win! So go!

After a half hour walk, they arrived at the mountain base where the FreeSmart Van was still stuck on glue.

Book: (She fished out a puzzle piece and smiled) Help me find all the corner pieces and I'll be able to finish it in no time!

Ruby: (She walked over to her) Hey, I'm the leader here!

Book: Then what's your plan?

Ruby: (She became silent, shifting eyes from the puzzle pieces and her teammates. She then showed a smile) We'll use your plan!

Team No-Name was standing by their basket.

Tennis Ball: (He looked at the pieces) It's look like there's about a hundred pieces.

Golf Ball: That's nothing we can't solve. (She turned to Pin, Needle and Rocky) We need to take out all of the pieces so we can theorize what's our picture is.

Pin: (She and Needle glared at her) Why should we help you?

Golf Ball: (She glared at her) Because we're a team. Do you want to be eliminated?

Pin: Last time I've checked, you were in the bottom two twice in a row. (Showing flashbacks of Golf Ball at Cake at Stakes)

Golf Ball: Well, it won't happen again. With my intelligence and leadership to aid me, only the incompetent will take the fall!

Pin: (She whispered, rolling her eyes) _Starting with you._

Golf Ball: (Get into Pin's face) What was that?!

Both girls exchanged a growl, while Tennis Ball and Needle exchanged a gulp.

W.O.A.H. Bunch had scattered the puzzle pieces all over the ground. Some had connected several pieces already. While Bomby was snapping his teeth at a piece, Coiny noticed a river near them. A light bulb appeared above him and he smiled.

Coiny: (He elbowed Bomby) _Bomby_!

Bomby: (He looked at Coiny)

Coiny: See that river over there? (He was pointing at the river)

Bomby: Yes.

Coiny: (Smirked) That's where our revenge will take place!

Bomby: (Grinned) YAY!

Coiny: (He turned to his other teammates) Hey, guys? Bomby and I need to go do something. (He smiled at them) Win this challenge for the W.O.A.H. Bunch! (He and Bomby began to leave)

Yellow Face: But Coiny, we can't finish this with us three!

But Coiny and Bomby had already left the scene.

TV: (He became sad while the music was playing) Wah, wah, wah, waaaaaha…

Book's strategy had worked. All of the corner pieces had been connected. The team was now filling in the box.

Book: I've got it! (Grinned) Our puzzle is Yoyle Mountain! (She gestured to said mountain) We can look at it to see where our pieces should go!

Ruby: (Smile) I knew my plan worked!

Gelatin: (He gave her a smile) Yeah, that was a good plan, Ruby.

Fries: (He looked at Ice Cube) Hey, Ice Cube. Pass me the piece will you?

Ice Cube: (Smiling, she gave the piece to him) Sure!

As she watched her teammates conversing on how to solve the puzzle, she stopped smiling. She wasn't aware Black Hole was floating beside her until he spoke.

Black Hole: Still a floater as usual.

Ice Cube: (Raised a brow at him) Floater?

Black Hole: A ghost. Nothing.

Ice Cube: But I made the final seven!

Black Hole: It's matter not if you're a one dimensional character.

Ice Cube: (She glared at him, stomping her foot) I am not!

Black Hole: Then what did you do besides being quiet, dying, or declaring revenge?

Ice Cube: (She opened her mouth but nothing came out)

Black Hole: If you want to get the respect you deserve, do something about it. (He floated away)

Ice Cube stared at her teammates, registering what Black Hole said.

Pen, TV and Yellow Face had made progress on their puzzle. They were about a quarter done. But because there were three of them, their progress was slower than the other teams.

Pen: (After he placed a piece, he looked at the other teams. Both were making good progress and about half finished. He sighed) Aw, man. How are we gonna finish this first? The other teams are way ahead of us.

Yellow Face: For $39.95, I can tell you my plan on how to win this challenge.

Pen: (He brought out a paper slip with a cash symbol and many zeroes on it) How about five million vigintillion dollars?

Yellow Face: That's not real money.

Pen: It's totally is! It's the main currency in erm… (He scratched his head before smiling) Cap Town!

Yellow Face: (Frown) Cap Town? (He became silent for a moment before grinning) I've heard of Cap Town! That's the most popular place apart from Dream Island!

Pen: (He raised a brow) It is? (He shook his head) I mean, totally! It's all yours. (He gave the fake money to Yellow Face)

Yellow Face: **YAY!** I'm rich! BYE! (He dashed away, thrilled to be able to fulfil his dreams)

Pen and TV stared at Yellow Face as he disappeared in Yoyle City.

Pen: (He turned to TV) Should we tell him it's not _real_ money?

TV: (The screen showed Pen's holding a sign saying "Idiot!" with a neon light arrow pointing at him)

Team No Name were making good progress as they were more than halfway through on finishing the puzzle. Tennis Ball noticed Rocky had stood beside them in silence. He'd remained still during the entire challenge.

Tennis Ball: (He walked over to him) Rocky, what happened at the power plant? You were never this upset before. What had changed?

Rocky: BULLEH! (He barfed on Tennis Ball)

Tennis Ball: (He wiped off the vomits, but then stared at the vomits on his foot before looking at Rocky) Do you really think you're only good at vomiting and being silent?

Rocky: (He became sad and looked down)

Tennis Ball: (Shaking off the vomits) That's not true. You ARE good at other stuff. You did so well in a long jump contest and the unicycle contest.

Rocky: But I'm stupid…

Tennis Ball: (He smiled at him) Rocky, you utilized your barf to overcome many obstacles and made it to the final six. (Flashbacks of Rocky's using his barfs in season one) That was _not_ stupid.

Rocky: (He looked at him) Really?

Tennis Ball: (He nodded) Of course! And if you'd like, I could teach you how to read and write.

Rocky remained silent before a smile spread across his face. He wrapped a leg around Tennis Ball, indicating as a hug. Tennis Ball smiled.

While the other three members of Team No-Names was putting in the pieces, Pin noticed Coiny and Bomby were pushing an orange Recovery Center. She was about to walk over to them when Golf Ball stepped in front of her.

Golf Ball: (She glared at her) Pin, you need to focus on the puzzle!

Pin: (She returned a glare) And you need to take a walk! (She kicked her, promptly her to roll down the hill.

Golf Ball: (She screamed as she was rolling down the hill and disappeared in Yoyle City)

Pin: (Smiled) Or roll.

Tennis Ball: I'll go get her. (He walked down the hill)

Pin: (She walked over to Coiny and Bomby, who had just finished putting the Recovering Center on top of a spring beside the river) Coiny, what are you doing?

Coiny: (He turned to her, smiling) Oh, getting ready to claim our revenge! (He turned to Bomby) Okay, Bomby, find Firey and proceed what we've planned.

Bomby: (Grinning) GOT IT! (He rolled away from the pair)

Pin: (Eyes widened) You're seriously gonna go through with this?

Coiny: We have to get revenge on Firey to make an example of him.

Pin: But revenge isn't the answer!

Coiny: It was _your_ idea to capture Leafy.

Pin: That's because she's evil and stolen Dream Island!

Coiny: Well, since Firey was Leafy's accomplice, this should justified.

Pin: Coiny, if you keep up with the revenge fiasco every time someone make you upset, vengeance will blind you!

Coiny: (He narrowed his eyes at her) You're the one to talk! (Flashbacks of Pin's villainous actions were shown) You spent all last season, claiming you were a hero when you were really a villain!

Pin: I know I'm not. But I've gotten this far because I became nicer and humorous. If you follow in my footsteps and give others consequences, you'll be eliminated.

Coiny: (His eyes softened) You think so? I mean, what about Firey?

Pin: To be a winner, one must not be a sore character. Two wrongs don't make a right.

Coiny: (He stared at the ground for a moment and then looked back at Pin) You're right, Pin! I don't wanna be kicked off! I've just need to find Bomby and-

He turned and saw Firey - not wearing his jetpack - was watching the teams constructing their puzzle. Behind him, a rolling black ball was speeding toward him. Coiny gasped and waved his arms.

Coiny: Bomby! **STOP!**

Firey: (Noticed Coiny's shouting) What he's shou-

He heard something rolling toward him. He turned around, only to be slammed in the face. He screamed as he was launched into the air and then fell into the river. The black rolling ball also flew into the river, splashing in all directions. It sank into the water, only to be surfaced as Bomby.

Bomby: (Grinning) REVENGE!

Coiny and Pin heard screaming and splashing and turned to see Firey appeared from his Recovery Center, only to fell into the river. Another Firey appeared and also fell into the river. And then the process continue.

Coiny gulped while Pin tiptoed away from the scene.

Needle and Rocky were placing pieces into the puzzle. Needle looked at FreeSmart, who was working together and was only a few pieces left to complete their jigsaw puzzle.

Needle: Would've been nice to place first. (Shrug) Oh well.

Just as he was about to pick up another piece, Rocky stopped. He looked at the remaining pieces, the other teams and then back to the puzzle pieces. He remained silent for a moment and then for the first time in his life, a light bulb appeared above his head. A blank smile spread upon his face and started engulfing the pieces.

Needle: (Eyes Widened) Rocky, no! Stop eating the pieces!

She reached out to stop him, but Rocky jumped back, engulfing the last remaining pieces. He launched into the air, opening his mouth and spitted out the pieces like a machine gun.

Needle jumped to the side, bracing herself for impact, only for nothing to land on her. She took a risk of opening her eyes and stared in shock. Each piece was landing exactly where it needed be. Both opposing teams stopped their progression to watch an astonishing action from Rocky.

Rocky landed right beside the puzzle. His cheeks bulged and then spitted out the final piece, completing the puzzle. The picture looked just as same as Yoyle Mountain.

Ruby: Aw, so close! (Throwing away the last two pieces of her team's puzzle)

Gelatin: (He picked up the pieces) Ruby, we need it to place second.

Ruby: Oh, right.

Gelatin put in the pieces, thus completing their puzzle.

Needle: (Hugging Rocky) We won!

Golf Ball: (She, Tennis Ball and Pin arrived at the scene, all smiling) Rocky, that was BRILLIANT!

Tennis Ball: See, Rocky, I told you you're not stupid!

Rocky: (He showed the biggest smile he'd ever made. So big, it caused him and Needle to fell backward)

Needle: OOF!

Pen: We've lost? Aw… Wait, don't we usually have the host to tell the viewers who's to vote for?

TV: (He pointed to the river)

Firey kept screaming as he was extinguished in the river and then recovered and repeat the progress. Coiny tried to remove the Recovery Center whereas Bomby stood beside him in confusion.

TV: (He showed a question mark on screen)

Rocky walked in front of him, still showing that blankly smile that most people loved. His cheeks bulged again.

Rocky: BULLEH! (He vomited out pictures of each member of W.O.A.H. Bunch on the grass) BULLEH! (He barfed a green arrow and a red arrow with the words "Prize" and "Eliminate" beside them)

Tennis Ball: (He walked over to it) I'd ask, but perhaps some questions are best left unanswered. (He walked away)

 **WHO WILL YOU CHOOSE?**

Pen

TV

Yellow Face

Coiny

Bomby

 **OOO**

Gary-Stu and Mary-Sue were in a beautiful golden room, sitting on a white but beautiful couch.

Gary-Stu: It's still baffled me that the other didn't love us. What's not to love?

Mary-Sue: Perhaps it's because we're too beautiful to them.

Gary-Stu: You're absolutely right. (He stood up) One day, they'll see us as how aweso- (He slipped on a banana peel and landed on his back with a thud) OW!

Mary-Sue: (Gasped) You tripped!

Gary-Stu: (He sat up, rubbing his back before he paused) I was being… (Gasped) CLUMSY!

Mary-Sue: If you're clumsy, that's mean… (She stood up) you've become FLAWED!

Gary-Stu: If one become flawed… we're ALL flawed! (Gripping his head)

Their bodies began to no longer shine like a beacon from God. Their white skins and the golden room were soon replaced by a spreading black substance.

Gary-Stu and Mary Sue: NNNNNOOOOOOOOO! (They slumped to the floor and the entire screen had shattered into pieces, never to be seen again for all eternity)

Bomby: (Rolled to the centre of the black screen, grinning) _**YAY!**_ (He hopped in joy)

Yellow Face: (Hopped over to him, carrying what appeared to be a cardboard box) Good thing I've bought this! LET'S PARTY! (He opened it and a flash blinded the screen for a moment)

The scene was replaced by a dimmed but flashy room and a flashy dancefloor where all the remaining contestants were dancing and smiling. Black Hole was an exception as he was seen just floating beside the others. The Jellyfish Jam song was played.

TV stepped in front of everyone and showed "Happy 3rd Birthday!" on screen.


End file.
